Seigneurs dragons
by Baella
Summary: UA Seigneurs dragons. Ces humains élevés par les dragons qui ont obtenus des places au sommet de la société. Ces personnes à la fois adulées et jalousées que personne n'a pu vraiment approcher... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle, Yukino Aguria jeune fille noble sans dot et sans talent se retrouve choyée par l'un d'eux ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre... Label SPPS !
1. Chapter 1

Joyeux Noël ! Ce matin, je me suis dis qu'à défaut d'un drabble, vous voudriez une petite surprise... Voici donc pour vous le premier chapitre de ma fic UA sur Rogue et Yukino. La suite sera postée le 19 janvier (et encore, le 19 janvier ce devait être le poste du premier chapitre !). Pour l'histoire, la SPPS organise une RoYu week (donc une semaine pour écrire du Rogue X Yukino) et c'était au départ un OS sur le thème "UA" qui a fini en fic à plusieurs chapitres (un peu comme _Pour toi_...). Le titre pourrait bien changer en cours de route, donc si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas.

J'aimerai que ce ne soit pas le cas mais _Fairy Tail_ appartient à Mashima et pas à moi (si c'était le cas, pas mal de détails auraient changé) mis à part quelques OCs dont Yuna ! Autre petit point technique : on est d'accord que Sorano, c'est Angel ! En tout cas, dans ma fic...

Je remercie également du fond du coeur ma complice Hudgi Ny qui fait la bêta (le premier qui va tenter de la soudoyer pour savoir la suite est privé de chocolat !) et qui trouve toujours de merveilleuses idées pour les fics...

Dernier point technique (après j'arrête, promis !) : j'essaierai de vous indiquer avant certains chapitres des subtilités de la "bienséance" ou des règles qu'on ne connait pas forcément pour ne pas vous perdre. Pour ce chapitre, sachez qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ne doit pas se promener sans chaperon et toujours avoir des gants et un chapeau lorsqu'elle sort. Pour ce qui est des vêtements, les couleurs claires sont réservées aux célibataires (sauf enterrement ou deuil), les plus sombres sont pour les femmes mariées, tout comme les bijoux.

Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !

* * *

Yukino se baissa pour éviter de se cogner la tête tout en continuant de trottiner à un bon rythme. Elle avait repéré ce passage rocheux plusieurs mois auparavant dans cette partie peu explorée de la ville souterraine et l'avait arpenté dans tous les sens jusqu'à le connaitre comme sa poche. Si bien qu'elle le parcourait maintenant à toute vitesse malgré le peu de lumière apporté par sa lanterne, sans se soucier du qu'en-dira-t-on.

Aujourd'hui, les dragons revenaient à la nouvelle capitale. Alors que le royaume était criblé de dettes et sur le point de mourir avec des ennemis à sa porte, le roi avait trouvé des alliés inattendus : les dragons. Ces reptiles géants avaient accepté de donner une partie de leurs innombrables richesses afin de sauver le royaume contre un certain nombre de privilèges : la fin de la chasse des leurs, l'interdiction de les tuer pour utiliser leurs organes à des fins médicales et des propriétés pleines de bétails. Parce qu'un dragon, c'était comme un chat. Un gros flemmard qui aimait bien quand la nourriture arrivait servie sur un plat d'argent, garni de pierres précieuses de préférence.

Et suivant sa manie de tourner autour des riches et des puissants, la Cour avait migré vers la nouvelle capitale, creusée dans la roche, plus adaptée aux dragons, bien qu'un certain nombre les déteste ouvertement. On trouvait rarement plus hypocrite que les nobles. Ils n'avaient cessé de râler quand, au printemps, les dragons étaient, pour la plupart, partis pour s'accoupler. Maintenant qu'ils revenaient, tous étaient là, pour les accueillir dans l'espoir de se faire voir et d'être remarqué par les dragons. Les reptiles regardaient la ville qui avait profité de leur absence pour finir d'être décorée, l'air étonné. Mais ils passaient, insensibles.

Yukino, elle, de sa galerie ouverte qui surplombait la ville, les admirait. Le spectacle de la lumière brillant sur les écailles ne cessait de la faire rêver. Alors elle avait joué la malade ce matin pour échapper au troupeau et gagner son perchoir. Ses parents avaient été ravis de laisser à la maison leur fille cadette qui aurait dû être un garçon, si maladroite qui semblait décidée à ne pas se marier et à finir vieille fille chez sa sœur afin de se débarrasser des conventions sociales pour passer son temps à lire. A lire ! Vous rendez-vous compte ?

Cette idée plaisait bien à Yukino. Ainsi, elle pourrait rester avec sa sœur adorée et ne pas être obligée de supporter un homme qui ne voudrait d'elle que des héritiers mâles. Aussi était-elle ravie que tout le monde l'ignore aux bals et que sa maladresse légendaire lui garantisse le célibat. Elle détestait l'idée de devoir épouser un vieil homme veuf plusieurs fois ! Elle voulait aussi pouvoir profiter de ses neveux et nièces qui tardaient à venir afin de pouvoir les choyer, comme sa sœur l'avait choyée. Elle leur raconterait des histoires, les garderait le soir quand leurs parents devraient sortir…

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant des voix dans son dos. Elle posa sa lanterne et se retourna, prête à s'enfuir. Le fait de se retrouver dans une ville en partie creusée dans la roche avait valu à la mode, cet instrument de torture social, de s'assouplir. Les corsets étaient moins serrés et les femmes avaient le droit de porter des pantalons longs sous leurs jupes plus courtes ou fendues afin de bouger un peu plus facilement. Et même si beaucoup de femmes nobles tentaient de garder en vie l'ancienne mode, Yukino parcourait la ville de long en large autant qu'elle le pouvait.

-Sting-sama.

Et elle se réfugia derrière une révérence. Il n'était pas compliqué de reconnaitre Sting Eucliffe. Blond aux yeux bleus, à peu près toutes les femmes fantasmaient sur sa cicatrice près de son sourcil. Au point qu'une bonne partie de la gente féminine était passée dans son lit dans cette ville. Yukino savait très bien qu'elle devait faire attention avec lui parce qu'il adorait la taquiner bien qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

-Yukino.

Il lui était d'un rôle social supérieur, elle aurait pourtant pu être flattée qu'il la taquine comme ça. Mais mis à part Minerva Orland, il n'avait jamais plus d'une nuit avec ses conquêtes. Et pourtant, les femmes faisaient la queue pour lui. Après tout, c'était un seigneur dragon comme on les appelait ici, de jeunes gens élevés par des dragons. Tout le monde leur courait après vu qu'ils s'agissaient des seuls héritiers des dragons à pouvoir être vraiment abordables malgré leurs grands pouvoirs et beaucoup cherchaient des alliances en proposant des mariages très lucratifs… Cependant, vu la richesse des dragons qui leur avait permis d'acheter des places dans la société, n'importe quelle union pour un seigneur dragon aurait été une mésalliance. Qu'ils se marient aurait eu une symbolique incroyable mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une exception, un seigneur dragon un peu fou dont les épouses mourraient toujours au bout d'une semaine, maximum.

En attendant, Sting n'était pas seul. Rogue Cheney l'accompagnait. Aussi brun que son ami était blond, il était aussi très renfermé et on ne lui connaissait que très peu d'amitiés. Il avait été le seul seigneur dragon à rester en ville pendant le printemps parce que sa mère n'avait pas voulu prendre part aux accouplements. Il était, à la connaissance de tous, le seul enfant qu'elle avait. Ils s'étaient bien croisé à de nombreux bals et autres réjouissances mais il était sans cesse cerné par une horde de courtisans et prenait congé dès que possible pour s'en débarrasser. Seuls leurs yeux avaient pu échanger quelques mots. Ils n'étaient donc pas officiels présentés ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas discuter. Quelqu'un devait les introduire.

-Bon, fit Sting qui semblait pressé. Rogue, tu dois connaitre Yukino Aguria. Et Yukino doit te connaitre vu que tu es Rogue Cheney. Maintenant que c'est fait, je te laisse, salut vieux.

Et tandis que Rogue le regardait partir aussi impassible que d'habitude, Yukino rougissait. Comment ? Rogue avait voulu être présenté auprès d'elle ? Il avait demandé à son ami à être introduit auprès d'elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle serra sa large jupe sombre, nerveuse. Cela tordait le tissu, faisant hurler sa mère mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains, de tenir, de tripoter quelque chose pour se rassurer tandis que dans sa tête défilaient ces histoires de femmes abusées, trompées, qui s'étaient déshonorées pour un homme qui n'avait fait que quelques promesses avant de partir lâchement, les laissant parfois avec un bâtard, preuve physique de leur disgrâce.

Non. Non Rogue n'était pas comme ça. Il était poli, distant certes, mais c'était plutôt Sting le coureur de jupons. Mais Rogue… N'était-il pas l'exact opposé de Sting, ce qui rendait leur amitié si incongrue ? A moins que la débauche ne soit leur point commun ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas et personne ne pouvait se vanter de le connaitre vraiment. A part Sting mais elle ne le connaissait guère plus et il venait de la laisser. Seule, avec un autre homme. Elle rougit un peu plus. La décence était certes ridicule mais en ce moment, elle aurait bien voulu avoir quelque chose de rassurant à quoi s'accrocher. C'est que… Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule avec un homme… Enfin, juste quelques fois avec son beau-frère, Midnight dont elle ignorait le vrai nom, mais c'était très bref et puis il était déjà marié et il aimait sa sœur…

Elle se réfugia derrière une révérence, essayant de ne pas renverser l'huile de sa lanterne sur ses vêtements. C'étaient de vieux vêtements qu'elle cachait dans le fond de son armoire pour que sa mère ne les trouve pas, démodés par leur couleur terne et trop sombres pour une célibataire mais tellement pratiques… Misère, et elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi important et vêtue comme ça ? Oh quelle honte, si ça s'ébruitait, sa mère allait la tuer !

-Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, bafouilla-t-elle en faisant sa révérence.

Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, elle renversa effectivement une partie de l'huile sur sa robe. Elle rougit et ferma les yeux, n'osant plus bouger. Zut, zut, zut… Elle qui avait déjà un pied dans la tombe à cause de la menace maternelle, cette fois elle était morte _et _enterrée. Pauvre Sorano qui n'aurait pas de tante gâteuse pour ses enfants… A moins que ce soit mieux pour elle ?

En tout cas, elle n'avait sans doute plus rien à perdre, alors elle rouvrit les yeux, écarlate. Rogue avait fait un pas vers elle.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non. Elle rougit de sa franchise. Mais ça ira.

Elle n'avait même pas de mouchoir pour éponger l'huile. Aïe… Rogue eut l'air de comprendre sa détresse car il tira de sa poche un mouchoir propre et le lui tendit. Elle tenta de décliner son aide mais rien à faire, il épongea lui-même la tâche. Elle rougit encore plus.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est rien.

Yukino ou comment gâcher dès le départ une rencontre. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'exiler ? Difficilement ? Dommage ! Cela dit, si elle le leur demandait, ses parents seraient sans doute ravis de se débarrasser d'elle. Simplement, elle n'était pas sûre que ce serait partir en exil. Cela serait très certainement plus _définitif_.

-Je suppose que je t'ai fait peur…

Il la tutoyait. Cependant, ce n'était pas taquin comme le faisait Sting ou moqueur, voire irrespectueux comme avec certains courtisans, non. Il la traitait comme une égale, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, de rang égal. Elle aurait dû se fâcher, s'indigner mais c'était tellement naturel pour lui… Et puis, la petite trace d'accent dans sa voix était charmante… Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait pour avoir un accent mais elle trouvait ça très… quel était le mot que la décence autorisait ? Ah oui ! _Exotique_. C'était ça. On le sentait surtout à son intonation mais pour Yukino, c'était déjà la pensée de contrées lointaines dont les livres n'avaient pas assez de choses à lui raconter.

-Non, ça va…

Derrière elle, elle entendait toujours les dragons passer et les murmures étouffés des nobles qui se croyaient discrets. Il y avait très certainement sa sœur, son beau-frère et ses parents qui la croyaient tous sagement couchée. Mais elle n'osait pas tourner le dos à un seigneur dragon… Quel cruel dilemme…

-Tu es venue voir les dragons toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… En fait… Oui…

Il lui offrit son bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'au rebord où il s'assit. Elle hésita avant de l'imiter, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il pouvait la pousser s'il le voulait, elle n'était plus à ça près maintenant… Elle venait de cumuler les bourdes aujourd'hui alors…

-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

Elle ne leva pas le nez de sa contemplation des dragons. C'était drôle de se dire que les nobles n'avaient qu'à lever les yeux pour les voir mais n'en n'avaient rien à faire. Par contre, les dragons les regardaient un bref instant, saluant vaguement leur presque congénère.

-Non. Cet endroit n'est à personne.

Elle sentit le poids de son regard sur elle et rougit encore une fois. C'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas à dire qu'elle refusait sa présence, surtout qu'il s'était montré… prévenant ? à son intention. Elle essayait de se méfier mais… Elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie. Elle aurait voulu croire qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers elle. Sinon, il n'aurait pas demandé à Sting de les présenter non ? A moins que Sting ait refusé de le suivre dans son ambition et l'ait abandonné ? Non, il ne pouvait pas…

-Tu as raison. Pourquoi… n'es-tu pas en bas ? Avec les autres ?

Elle eut l'impression que parler ne lui était pas naturel mais une corvée imposée par les autres, par la société. Il essayait de communiquer mais avait du mal. Est-ce que le si adulé seigneur dragon avait du mal à communiquer ? C'était… inattendu mais reposant comparé à la bruyante Cour qu'elle tentait d'éviter. Il parlait parce qu'il voulait échanger quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et non colporter ces horribles rumeurs pour nuire à autrui.

-Je voulais regarder les dragons. Pas me pavaner en bas. Alors j'ai dit que j'étais malade et je suis venue ici… Et toi ?

Elle commença à bafouiller. Elle venait de le tutoyer. On ne tutoyait jamais les gens qu'on venait de rencontrer, qui plus est quelqu'un d'un rang social plus élevé. Elle ne tutoyait même pas ses parents, contrairement à Sorano qui ne se gênait jamais pour tutoyer ses proches en privé… Décidément, elle devenait… Elle jeta un regard timide au seigneur dragon.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, trancha-t-il. Je venais voir les dragons moi aussi. Et Sting.

Il s'était retrouvé privé de son meilleur ami pendant plusieurs mois. C'était compréhensif. Malheureusement, il avait été abandonné… Elle se surprit à le plaindre alors que ses leçons étaient de garder la pitié pour les malheureux qui étaient démunis de tout. Mais rien à faire, elle se sentait peinée quand elle voyait quelqu'un qui avait un peu de douleur.

-Il a dû vous… te manquer.

-Un peu. Mère ne suit jamais les autres à cette période de l'année, aucun de ses œufs n'a jamais éclos… Elle ne veut plus essayer et voir son compagnon déçu de ses œufs morts.

C'était personnel. Quelque chose qui concernait la sphère familiale. Lui qui ne parlait d'habitude jamais sauf pour répondre aux convenances venait de faire ce qui ressemblait à une confidence. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle se pinça discrètement, s'attendant à se réveiller dans sa chambre. Rien n'y fit. Elle resta dans sa robe tachée d'huile, assise près d'une galerie ouverte à regarder des dragons défiler devant des nobles trop bien habillés.

-Je suis désolée.

Elle aurait voulu trouver quoi dire d'autre. Que ce soit autorisé par la décence ou non. Elle était vraiment triste de quelque chose qui semblait le toucher lui autant que sa mère adoptive. Mais elle resta là, assise à même le sol, à jouer avec sa large jupe. Oui elle était désolée. De ça, de sa maladresse, de sa mauvaise compagnie. Il était venu retrouver son meilleur ami pour profiter du spectacle et par sa seule présence, il n'avait pas pu …

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

Elle croisa son regard rouge et il lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire, la faisant rougir encore. Ils regardèrent passer les derniers dragons en silence. Puis le défilé cessa, les nobles s'éparpillèrent et quittèrent la place. Yukino songea à ses parents qui devaient être rentrés. Ils ne s'inquiéteraient certainement pas de la voir absente même si ça chaufferait. Sorano s'en ferait sans doute, si elle n'était pas partie faire un tour avec son mari… Mais ils étaient bien là, tranquilles… Et finalement, Rogue se releva. Puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle accepta avec plaisir et épousseta sa robe, contemplant sa tache d'huile. Bon ben… Sa mère allait la tuer. Elle tendit la main pour récupérer sa lanterne pour le retour, avec un peu de chance elle allait se mettre le feu, mais Rogue la devança.

-Permets-moi de te raccompagner.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis bafouilla. Encore. Elle était venue seule, en douce et se voyait mal expliquer à ses parents et à ceux qu'elle rencontrerait comment quelqu'un d'aussi bien placé pouvait l'escorter ainsi.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il se méprenait sur son silence, son hésitation. Il semblait même déçu, persuadé qu'elle allait refuser. Pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas refuser. D'abord parce qu'il faisait partie du sommet de la société et qu'on ne refusait pas grand-chose aux puissants, ensuite parce qu'il avait quand même été… gentil avec elle. Il n'avait pas ri en la voyant rougir ou renverser son huile.

-Si ! Enfin je veux dire… Ce serait un honneur… Mais je peux rentrer seule sinon…

Parce que s'il la raccompagnait, elle serait certaine qu'ils passeraient par la grande porte et qu'on se rendrait compte, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, de son absence. Et sa mère hurlerait en voyant sa robe et son état déplorable.

-Ce n'est pas un grand détour, au contraire.

Peut-être. Elle ignorait, comme beaucoup en ville, où il logeait en ville. Et puis, s'il lui offrait de la raccompagner, c'était qu'il voulait encore rester avec elle. Enfin, elle l'avait déjà vu flanquer aussi poliment que possible certaines femmes qui le collaient un peu trop dans les chaises à porteur au lieu de leur servir d'escorte. La présence des dragons rendait presque fou les chevaux si bien que les voitures avaient cédé la place aux chaises à porteurs. De rares courageux allaient à pied, comme Yukino qui aimait cette liberté qui consistait à choisir son itinéraire.

-D'accord…

Elle le laissa allumer la lanterne puis s'engagea dans le couloir étroit de boyaux de pierre. Elle se sentit secrètement soulagée qu'il n'ait rien tenté ici. Elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Son retour chez ses parents ne l'inquiétait pas pour ce qu'il pouvait dire. Ses parents lui feraient sa fête alors qu'ils croient ou non qu'elle soit partie perdre sa vertu…

Ils allèrent à pied, d'un accord commun. Rogue marchait tranquillement, vérifiant de temps en temps si elle arrivait à suivre. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, seuls quelques serviteurs qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Mais ce serait sans doute suffisant pour que toute la ville l'apprenne. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui allait pouvoir en sortir.

Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre très vite tandis qu'ils franchissaient la petite arche qui décorait l'entrée de la nouvelle maison de ses parents. Ce n'était pas vraiment son chez-elle, elle préférait la bibliothèque et sa chambre, ce qui limitait ses déplacements dans la maison. Elle déglutit tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait devant les trois marches du perron. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce que ses parents allaient pouvoir dire quand ils la verraient. Parce qu'à entendre les bruits de course à l'intérieur, on la cherchait un peu partout… Oh misère, elle avait trop tardé et pourtant, elle s'était jurée de rentrer avant ses parents pour avoir le temps de remettre une robe plus correcte…

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné… Et de m'avoir tenu compagnie pour voir les dragons.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans son dos et elle s'obligea à rester aussi calme que possible. Grillée. On l'avait repérée, elle allait se faire taper sur les doigts… Elle adressa un sourire gêné à Rogue avant de se retourner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Sorano lui sautait déjà dessus.

-Yukino ! Où étais-tu passée ? J'étais inquiète ! Imagine, je rentre et je ne te trouve pas au lit ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Non seulement elle avait fait paniquer sa sœur mais en plus, elle se faisait gronder en public. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la sermonnait ainsi, comme une enfant, mais cette fois c'était très humiliant. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas sa sœur ou ses parents qui lui présentaient quelqu'un !

-Oh mademoiselle ! fit une servante qui semblait vraiment soulagée depuis la porte. Vous êtes saine et sauve !

La pauvre domestique se retrouva expulsée par sa mère qui descendit les trois pauvres marches, l'air bien remontée. Sorano serra sa sœur contre elle, comme pour la protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Yukino se mit à prier que l'huile ne laisse aucune trace sur la jolie robe de sa sœur qui continuait à porter du blanc malgré son mariage.

-Il suffit Sorano. Où étais-tu passée toi ? Depuis quand…

Elle s'interrompit subitement. Ah, elle devait avoir remarqué Rogue. Yukino se fit toute petite. Elle entendit le hoquet de surprise de sa sœur face à la découverte de son escorte. Sacrée Sorano qui avait sans doute été trop préoccupée par elle pour remarquer son accompagnateur… La jeune fille se souvint subitement que leur mère n'avait cessé d'essayer d'inviter Rogue, comme beaucoup de seigneurs dragons sans succès, du temps où Sorano était encore célibataire. Après ses fiançailles et son mariage, elle avait cessé d'inviter de beaux partis, n'ayant pas envie de perdre du temps pour son incapable de benjamine.

-En fait, je crains d'être responsable de tout ce désordre. Je voulais inviter Yukino à m'accompagner voir les dragons mais je suis arrivé en retard et n'ai pas pu vous demander la permission… Qui plus est, je m'excuse, j'ai également renversé une partie de l'huile de ma lanterne sur la robe de Yukino après l'avoir pressée pour avoir de bonnes places, ce qui l'a empêché de vous laisser un mot… Toutes mes excuses, madame.

C'était un énorme mensonge. Mais sa mère l'avala tout cru, sans broncher. Elle se tourna vers sa fille, presque choquée qu'elle puisse être invitée par quelqu'un d'aussi important… Mais les bonnes vieilles habitudes revinrent très vite et elle se remit à minauder, comme si Yukino n'avait jamais disparu. Sorano se mit à rire silencieusement contre sa sœur. Cette dernière se rendit compte avec plaisir que le tissu épais de sa robe avait absorbé toute l'huile, ne laissant que très peu de traces sur la robe de sa sœur.

-Oh vraiment ? Comme c'est gentil ! Yukino ne nous avait pas dit que vous vous connaissiez… Elle se tourna vers sa fille et réussit malgré tout à lui faire une réprimande. Et tu es sortie comme ça ?

Yukino rentra la tête dans les épaules, rouge de honte. Oui, elle était sortie comme ça, persuadée qu'elle ne verrait personne. Cette robe était tellement confortable et pratique… Elle pouvait bouger ou respirer…

-Oh tant pis, tu étais pressée, c'est une vieille robe, ça ne fait rien, tu n'auras qu'à la jeter.

_Pour de bon cette fois_, ordonnèrent les yeux maternels. Elle devait être folle de rage de voir qu'une chose qu'elle aurait jugée bonne pour faire des chiffons lui avait échappé dans la garde-robe de sa cadette. Seulement, un témoin extérieur à la famille ou au cercle des domestiques l'empêchait de laisser libre cours à une scène dont elle avait le secret. Il était certain que Yukino y aurait le droit une fois « l'indésirable » parti. En attendant… C'était le calme avant la tempête, le moment où on la voie arriver et tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est regarder…

-En tout cas c'est très généreux de votre part seigneur dragon d'avoir accepté de la raccompagner. J'étais tellement inquiète de ne pas voir ma petite fille adorée en rentrant… S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je crois que j'en serais morte de chagrin !

Woh ! C'était sans doute la première fois depuis… sa naissance que Yukino entendait sa mère parler d'elle comme sa fille et sans un terme dévalorisant. Il y avait presque des larmes dans sa voix. Sorano émit un couinement étouffé au milieu de son rire étouffé et fut obligée de tourner le dos pour cacher son fou rire. Et bien malgré elle, Yukino sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quand sa mère la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, la vicieuse devait se venger en tentant de l'étouffer, en l'appelant sa « chérie. » Le choc calma même Sorano.

-Mais maintenant elle est de retour, saine et sauve et…

-Je vois. Et bien, je vais vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions et vous laisser.

Yukino vit très clairement sa mère passer de « oh ma fille tant détestée est de retour mais je dois faire semblant d'être contente » à « misère, l'un des hommes célibataires les plus gradés en ville va s'en aller, je dois absolument faire quelque chose ! »

-Vraiment ? Laissez-moi au moins vous offrir quelque chose… Pour vous remercier !

-Non merci, je vais être en retard pour le thé et mère ne le supporterait pas. Mesdames.

Il salua d'un signe de tête Sorano et sa mère avant de réussir à faire un baisemain pour Yukino, toujours coincée dans les bras maternels. Tout cela devenait très inconfortable… Pas mal…

-J'espère sincèrement te revoir Yukino.

Et il prit congé. Dès qu'il fut parti, sa mère la lâcha, l'air presque dégoutée. Puis elle la considéra, les mains sur les hanches. Sorano fit un pas, l'air prête à passer sa sœur à la question. La cadette songea à aller se barricader dans sa chambre, derrière un bon livre le temps que sa famille se calme. Elle profita donc de l'avantage que lui conférait sa robe plus simple pour opter pour un repli stratégique. Autrement dit, elle prit la fuite.

-Reviens ici !

-Yukino ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Je veux tout savoir ! Yukino !

* * *

Cours pour ta vie Yukino... Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël ! On se retrouve pour cette fic le 19 janvier !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Vous êtes des malades ! Et je vous aime 3 Sérieusement, je ne poste qu'un chapitre et j'ai déjà huit reviews, neuf favoris et neuf personnes qui me suivent.

Vous êtes barges, vous me foutez une pression monstre parce que j'ai peur de vous décevoir... Mais je vous adore. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise et j'espère que cette fic va continuer de vous plaire. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça, pas à autant de reviews aussi vite et je suis hyper excitée en vous postant la suite... Voici donc le second chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui sera postée tous les dimanches ! (Je sais que normalement le dimanche on se repose mais ça ne fait pas partie de ma religion et de toute façon, je vous aime trop pour considérer ça comme une corvée). Petit coucou aux filles de la SPPS qui ont fait leur RoYu week, les filles, vous avez encore du boulot pour envahir le fandom ! :p

Petite note : par rapport à Sorano, ceux qui suivent les scans... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Et merci à Hudgi Ny qui fait la bêta !

Allez, petite réponse aux reviews, parce qu'ils l'attendent :

sunshine78 : D'un autre côté, c'était gros pour Sorano et Yukino ^^ Beaucoup de monde y a pensé dès le départ. Ah la mère... Je me suis éclatée avec elle XD Pour l'UA, ça fait très longtemps que je voulais en faire un... Maintenant c'est fait ! Ah une faute ? C'est possible ^^'

Taraimperatrice : merci ^^Je crois les doigts pour que ça fasse un bon truc ! Oh je pense que Rogue se rend compte de beaucoup de choses mais qu'il est un peu trop poli pour le dire.

Didie : coucou ! Merci c'est gentil ^^ Vu que je ne planifie jamais mes fics, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'elle fera en tout mais j'ai dépassé les 20 chapitres écrits depuis un moment... Je suis malade...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yukino était tranquillement en train de dormir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle ouvrit un œil, ronchon. Elle avait peu dormi, ayant passé une grande partie de sa soirée et de sa nuit à dévorer un nouveau livre, alors un réveil aussi brusque… Elle ronchonna avant de tirer simplement la couette sur sa tête. On tira d'un coup son épaisse couette. Elle se recroqueville, frissonnant face au léger écart de température terriblement inconfortable. Il y avait mieux comme réveil. Certaines femmes nobles réclamaient toujours une boisson chaude, de la musique douce, des mots tendres… Bien entendu, Yukino n'y avait pas le droit. D'abord parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez riche malgré le mariage de sa sœur pour tout cela, ensuite parce qu'elle aimait être seule le matin pour se lever tranquillement et profiter du calme.

-Yukino !

Sorano ouvrit d'un coup les rideaux. La lumière du petit jour lui brûla les yeux. Elle se mit à gémir. Sa sœur était sans pitié et décidée à la tirer du lit. Elle se résigna et commença à ramper jusqu'à un bord de son matelas. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, bailla et commença à s'étirer. Elle se prit sa robe de chambre dans la figure.

Voyons, n'y avait-il pas une règle qui ordonnait qu'on ne réveillât point une demoiselle ou une dame de façon aussi abrupte ? Que nenni ? Misère… Elle n'avait même pas de légitime raison pour se plaindre. D'accord, Sorano aurait très certainement répondu qu'elle s'en fichait bien de la bienséance à la maison. Mais quand même, ça aurait été un soutien pour Yukino face à ce réveil plus que brutal !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se…

-Oh je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêvais que ça t'arrive ! Tu as mis du temps mais tu l'as bien fait ! Franchement, je suis bluffée. Comment as-tu fait ? Non pas que je sois jalouse, non je suis ta sœur et très heureuse en ménage. Je suis juste curieuse, personne n'a rien vu venir alors forcément… Enfin bref, tu devrais te dépêcher de t'habiller !

Et elle quitta la pièce. Yukino la regarda, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre. D'accord… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Etait-elle mal si réveillée pour n'avoir rien compris ? Ou sa sœur avait-elle déblatéré pendant tout ce temps sur quelque chose qu'elle ignorait sans s'en rendre compte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant qu'elle était levée, autant aller manger. Elle enfila ses pantoufles et quitta sa chambre pour la salle à manger. Pendant son chemin, elle croisa quelques servantes et eut l'impression étrange qu'il se préparait quelque chose. D'habitude quand elle passait près d'eux, les domestiques ne prenaient pas la peine de baisser d'un ton. Là, ils se taisaient et la regardaient passer comme une grande dame. Elle bailla. Tout cela était étrange. Ce fut encore plus étrange quand sa mère lui tomba dessus alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans la salle à manger.

-Te voilà toi ! Ne mange pas autant que d'habitude, tu vas grossir ! Et dépêche-toi, je veux que tu sois prête !

-Bonjour mère…

Heu… Oui ? Prête pour quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde agissait de manière aussi… inhabituelle ? Que s'était-il passé pendant la soirée et la nuit ? Qu'avait-elle raté ? Avait-on jeté un sort à sa famille ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle pénétra dans la salle à manger. Midnight terminait son propre petit-déjeuner. Il était étonnant pour beaucoup de gens en ville qu'après son mariage, Sorano ne soit pas partie vivre dans sa propre maison avec son mari. Mais Yukino était trop heureuse de continuer de voir sa sœur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir le mal. Oh certes, ils vivaient un peu au crochet de leurs parents mais ils les emmenaient parfois diner dehors ou leurs réservaient des surprises. Enfin, Sorano le faisait, Midnight payait, comme dans beaucoup de couples.

-Bonjour Midnight.

-Bonjour Yukino.

Qu'elle l'appelle par son surnom au lieu de son vrai prénom ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là. Il préférait tellement son surnom que Yukino qui le connaissait depuis des années n'avait jamais entendu son véritable nom. Mieux encore, pendant leur mariage, elle n'avait rien pu suivre parce que deux vieilles derrière elle ne cessaient de jacasser.

La jeune fille s'installa à sa place habituelle. Il y avait une chose qu'elle regretterait quand sa sœur et son beau-frère seraient partis : les petits déjeuners au calme. Même s'ils ne passaient pas tout le repas ensembles, ils appréciaient, du moins Yukino appréciait, le tempérament de Midnight qui lui permettait de prendre son premier repas dans le calme. Aussi commença-t-elle à beurrer ses tartines.

-Et elle n'a rien à se mettre de convenable !

La voix de sa mère leur parvint de l'autre côté du couloir, passant à travers la porte. Yukino mit quelques instants à réaliser que l'on parlait de sa garde-robe et manqua d'en faire tomber sa tartine, ce qui aurait été un gâchis inavouable. Comment ? Mais que se passait-il ici enfin ?

-As-tu bien dormi ? demanda Midnight sans lever le nez de son journal, une tasse fumante à la main.

Normalement, on ne pouvait appeler par son prénom que ses frères et sœurs et sa famille, ainsi que son conjoint. Yukino n'aurait donc pas dû appeler Midnight par son prénom, ou Sting, ou Rogue. Mais certaines personnes avaient un caractère excentrique ou se moquaient bien des formalités. Les seigneurs dragons avaient tendance à outrepasser la politesse et appelaient les gens par leur prénom. Quant au tutoiement, il n'était réservé qu'aux intimes. Les gens que Yukino osait tutoyer se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, une seule.

-Assez bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?

-Je devrais encore dormir.

Il lui adressa un bref regard. Elle préféra ne pas songer à ses cheveux qu'elle gardait courts comme ceux d'une enfant qui devaient être ébouriffés ou à la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que sa mère ne l'ait pas relevé alors que d'habitude, c'était son rituel du matin en plus de sa remarque sur son appétit. Sans être grosse, Yukino avait des formes qui attiraient le regard des hommes et qui déplaisait aux femmes qui se privaient de nourriture pour être le plus mince possible. Heureusement pour elle, Midnight se moquait bien de son apparence.

-Et toi aussi. Toute la maison est en émoi depuis ce matin.

-Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Il s'interrompit au milieu d'une gorgée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yukino le vit incrédule. Il reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe alors que d'habitude, il la gardait toujours à la main et oublia un moment son journal. Qu'il oublie un instant son rituel du matin était choquant. Mais que se passait-il enfin ? Tout le monde devenait fou dans cette maison !

-Ainsi donc, toute la maison le sait, sauf toi. Peut-être même que la nouvelle se répand en ville…

Elle reposa sa tartine avant de s'étouffer avec ou de la faire tomber. Mais quelle nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait secouer la maison, voire la ville, à ce point ? Cela ne pouvait pas la concerner non, elle était certainement plus insignifiante que les servantes ! Y'aurait-il un mariage avec un seigneur dragon de prévu ? Oh la tête lui tournait ! Qui était l'heureuse élue ? Après tout, ce ne pouvait être qu'une femme, les femmes étaient très minoritaires chez les seigneurs dragons et très peu d'entre elles étaient en âge de se marier. D'ailleurs, que disait-on d'elles ? Des dames dragonnes ? C'était là une excellente question… Enfin bref, s'il y avait un mariage avec un seigneur dragon, ce ne pouvait être qu'une femme qui allait épouser l'un d'eux… A moins qu'un jeune noble ne vienne de se faire adopter par un dragon, ce qui serait une première…

-Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

-Et bien… Tu as reçu une invitation.

…

Dieu merci, elle avait eu la prudence de reposer sa tartine. Elle resta prudemment assise dans son siège, sentant que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Sa mâchoire se mise à trembler tandis qu'elle bafouillait quelque chose. Puis elle se tut, prit une grande inspiration et se détendit. Une invitation. Oh certes, c'était la première fois qu'on l'invitait elle en personne mais ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Midnight exagérait quand il disait que toute la ville devait déjà être au courant. On en parlerait, oui, mais pas tout de suite.

-Vraiment ?

-A la première heure même.

-Yukinoooooooooo !

Sorano entra dans la salle à manger comme une flèche. Elle sauta presque sur sa sœur. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude ! Yukino poussa discrètement son assiette et sa soucoupe avec sa tasse pour éviter de tout renverser avec sa maladresse habituelle. Midnight ne releva même pas cet élan d'affection et cette entrée à la sauvage.

-Bonjour mon ange.

-Bonjour Midnight ! Alors tu es prête ? Pas trop nerveuse ? Dépêche-toi de manger ! Maman veut que tu essayes certaines de mes anciennes robes. Elles sont un peu passées de mode pour certaines !

-Elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle a reçu une invitation.

-Quoi ? Oh zut ! J'avais oublié de te le dire ! Et pourquoi c'est toi qui le lui a dit ? Je voulais le faire !

-Mais tu ne lui avais rien dit ! Elle ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas de qui elle a reçu l'invitation.

Oh merci ! Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! Merci ! Oh ! Pour un peu elle aurait embrassé, sur la joue, son beau-frère ! Elle n'en pouvait plus que les gens courent dans tous les sens ce matin sans savoir pourquoi. Et visiblement, cette idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de sa sœur. Mais à peine eu-t-il fait ce commentaire que sa chère et douce et tendre attrapa le bras de sa sœur et la traina hors de la salle à manger. Yukino tendit la main vers la table qui s'éloignait petit à petit d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas pris une bouchée !

-Allez !

Elle la conduisit de force jusqu'au salon où une enveloppe attendait posée sur un plateau sur la table basse. On y avait soigneusement orthographié son nom à l'encre noire. Effectivement, c'était une enveloppe. Et alors ? Ce pouvait bien être une femme qui lui envoyait cette lettre. Elle retourna l'enveloppe pour briser la cire et se figea. Oh ! Elle venait de comprendre !

Tremblante, elle s'assit dans un siège avant que ses jambes de la lâchent. La cire était noire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de regarder le sceau. Personne n'utilisait de la cire noire. Sauf une famille. Rogue. Rogue lui avait envoyé une lettre. Quatre jours après l'avoir raccompagnée, il lui envoyait une lettre, cachetée. Le cœur de la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre plus vite, trop vite. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? De venir chercher sa lanterne ? Il l'avait prise sans la lui rendre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle voyait mal comment il pourrait la lui rendre. En tout cas… Elle avait reçu une lettre. Ce n'était pas une invitation. En tout cas, elle voyait mal comment on avait pu croire que c'était une invitation…

-Alors ?

La porte du salon s'ouvrit d'un coup. Leur mère entra, l'air furibonde.

-Ah vous êtes là ! Qu'attends-tu ? Dépêche-toi ! Tu as des robes à essayer ! Allez ! Dépêche-toi !

Et elle la poussa dans le couloir. Yukino manqua de trébucher, resserra sa robe sur chambre sur elle, sa lettre précieusement tenue dans ses mains. Elle se hâta de regagner sa chambre. On avait vidé sa garde-robe pour les étaler un peu partout dans la chambre. Yukino ignora sa génitrice qui passait en revue ses quelques robes pour s'installer dans un fauteuil dont elle avait viré la robe. Elle regarda son nom noté sur le papier blanc puis retourna l'enveloppe. Elle regarda le sceau noir et le croissant décroissant de lune. Oui, c'était bien l'emblème de la famille de Rogue. Elle le rompit presque sans hésiter. Sa mère et Sorano étaient en train de débattre du mérite de chaque robe. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Yukino sentit un délicieux frisson la secouer. C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait une enveloppe qui lui était destinée et qui ne venait pas de sa sœur. Elle attendit quelques instants avant d'en tirer la lettre. Un morceau de papier plié en deux tomba sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle regardait le carton. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. On l'invitait cordialement cet après-midi pour prendre le thé, on viendrait la chercher. C'était sobre, conforme aux règles de la bonne société.

Elle reposa le carton sur ses genoux. On ne faisait toujours pas attention à elle. Yukino attrapa le morceau de papier plié en deux et le déplia. Elle crut reconnaitre l'écriture par rapport à celle de l'enveloppe. Avec l'impression de faire quelque chose de très répréhensif, elle commença à lire.

_Yukino,_

_Navré de n'avoir pu t'inviter plus tôt, certaines conventions ne voulaient pas attendre. Si tu venais j'en serais vraiment très heureux. Ce n'est pas très correct, je sais, mais je ne voulais pas devoir t'inviter avec un carton froid. _

_En espérant te voir cet après-midi, avec toute mon affection,_

_Rogue._

Elle rougit. Oh… Oh ! Il semblait pressé de la revoir… Est-ce que c'était correct ? Non, elle n'en n'était pas sûre. Mais s'il avait glissé un mot dedans comme ça, c'était entre eux ? Est-ce que c'était sans danger ? Rogue n'avait pas profité d'elle alors qu'ils étaient seuls mais… Ne tentait-il pas de lui faire baisser sa garde ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle aurait voulu en parler à Sorano mais impossible avec leur mère. D'ailleurs, elle eut juste le temps de dissimuler le mot derrière le fauteuil avant que sa sœur ne se précipite sur elle.

-S'en est assez ! Vient voir par toi-même ! A toi de choisir ta robe ! Quand es-tu invitée ?

Elle se retrouva extirpée de son fauteuil.

-Pour le thé… Aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un silence soulagé. C'était bel et bien une invitation. On n'avait pas mal pensé. Tout ce remue-ménage ne servait pas à rien. Roucoulante, Sorano se mit à valser seule dans toute la pièce, chantant que sa sœur avait une véritable invitation. Leur mère se précipita sur le carton. Elle l'examina sous tous les angles et passa sa main dessus pour voir si c'était gravé ou non. Oui, c'était gravé, comme la mode le voulait. La mode qui consistait à en mettre dans la vue autant que possible.

-C'est parfait. Cela nous laisse une partie de la journée pour trouver une robe et l'adapter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil plein de réprimandes à sa cadette dont la poitrine était un peu moins généreuse que celle de sa sœur et un peu moins grande que sa sœur à son âge et qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre prétendant même le temps d'une soirée, sauf pour faire rire les autres. Qui est plus, elle continuait de garder ses cheveux assez courts, autour de son visage, comme une petite fille. Elle ne voulait plus de ces longs cheveux depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée accrochée à des ronces sous une pluie torrentielle qui lui avait fallu d'être malade au point de frôler la mort. Peut-être d'ailleurs aurait-il mieux valut qu'elle meure cette fois-là, songea la jeune fille tandis que la porte claquait. Sa mère partait chercher une couturière parce que misère, elles en auraient besoin.

Non. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un rendez-vous important. Elle était invitée elle et non un membre de sa famille. On se moquerait peut-être d'elle mais elle ferait tout pour s'en sortir avec honneur et éviter de faire des bêtises. Elle tenait là sa chance, non pas de s'élever dans la société, il fallait être réaliste, de montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait vivre comme les autres, avoir des relations avec des gens en dehors de sa famille et être invitée sans honte. Aussi se laissa-t-elle entrainer par sa sœur vers le lit où on avait étalé plusieurs robes. Aucune ne lui plaisait. Elles avaient été choisies par leur mère et Yukino n'avait pas du tout les mêmes gouts Elle ne voulait ni de rose, ni de pêche ni de crème. Aucune de ces robes ne lui plaisait.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ?

Elle ne savait pas. Elle songea à Rogue, à sa gentillesse, son sourire et sa façon de la regarder, un peu à la dérobé, comme s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit mais ne pouvait résister. Il ne s'était pas moqué de sa maladresse, allant même jusqu'à l'aider à éponger la tâche. Pour ça, pour lui, elle voulait bien faire un effort pour se faire belle même si elle trouvait que c'était une perte de temps.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle alla regarder à la fenêtre, écartant un rideau léger pour mieux voir. Le soleil terminait de se lever. Le soleil était tellement contraire à Rogue. Rogue préférait rester en retrait, dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami Sting. Aimait-il le soleil et son lever qui colorait le ciel ou préférait-il le noir, intense, profond, un peu comme celui de la cire que sa famille utilisait ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais il avait l'air de préférer le sobre à l'éclatant. Un peu comme Yukino qui préférait le confort à l'esthétique. Avait-elle une robe comme cela ? Oui, bien sûr, toutes ses robes étaient sobres, trop sobres. Rien qui ne convenait. Rien qu'elle ne voulait porter pour cette sortie. Elle réfléchit un instant aux robes que sa sœur avait. Laquelle pouvait-elle prendre ? Oh… Oh !

Elle se retourna d'un coup vers sa sœur qui comparait le tissu de plusieurs robes, la faisait sursauter.

-Est-ce que peux t'emprunter une robe ?

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu ? Laquelle veux-tu ?

Mais Yukino avait déjà filé à toute vitesse dans la chambre de sa sœur qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. C'était la pièce la plus près de la chambre de la cadette qui s'était retrouvée un peu mise à l'écart, à côté de la bibliothèque. La maison était tout en longueur, ce qui dépitait sa mère qui regrettait leur ancien domaine tellement grand que beaucoup de pièces ne servaient à rien. En fait, ce qui devait lui manquer c'était la grande pièce vide située au centre même du manoir qui aurait dû être la chambre de leur héritier mâle. A la place, ils avaient eu une fille belle, intelligente et gracieuse, raffinée même, qui avait fait un très beau mariage après s'être fait de très bons amis bien placés. Et il y avait eu cette fille qui avait pris la place du digne héritier. Cette fille, effacée, timide, maladroite, qui passait son temps à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, préférant la compagnie des livres à celle des gens. Cette fille pour qui on n'avait rien à donner, pas d'amour, pas de tendresse, pas même un peu de tolérance. Cette fille qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Yukino avait été invitée par une personne tellement haut placée que ses parents n'avaient jamais osé faire plus que de timides invitations. C'était un clin d'œil de la vie, une petite vengeance, l'occasion de rappeler à tous qu'elle aussi elle existait. Aujourd'hui, elle sortait, seule. Enfin, on lui trouverait sans doute un chaperon mais elle espérait que cette personne ne pourrait que voir qu'elle savait se tenir en société, sans faire de bêtises. C'était cette pensée qui la poussait à courir dans le couloir, remontant sa chemise de nuit plus haut que la décence ne le tolérait mais elle voulait pouvoir courir vite. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre à coucher de sa sœur, réveillant son beau-frère qui faisait une de ses nombreuses siestes. Elle le réveilla en sursaut, s'excusa rapidement et se mit à fouiller dans les robes que Sorano mettait de côté en attendant de voir comment elle pouvait les reprendre. Elle était en train de chercher, tâtonnant à moitié dans l'obscurité de la pièce, quand sa sœur arriva enfin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches Yukino ?

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une robe d'une ancienne mode qui n'avait pas duré longtemps. Elle datait de l'été dernier et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas déjà était retaillée. Yukino la tira de son placard et la secoua un peu pour en chasser les plis.

-Cette robe-là. C'est cette robe là que je dois mettre.

C'était une robe blanche, toute simple, à moitié bustier, avec un semblant de manche sous les épaules. Un seul ruban d'un bleu sombre ornait la robe, ornant le haut de la robe ce qui soulignait très discrètement sa poitrine tout en tenant le vêtement en place. Ce n'était pas vraiment digne d'une invitation mais elle avait le sentiment que si elle devait prendre la peine d'endurer une séance d'essayage autant que ce soit pour celle-là. Il faudrait l'ajuster au niveau de la poitrine et des hanches ainsi que pour la longueur mais tant pis. Elle resterait debout sur un tabouret pendant des heures s'il le fallait. Pour une fois, elle imposerait quelque chose.

-Oh ! roucoula Sorano tandis que Midnight partait se chercher un autre endroit pour faire la sieste. C'est tellement drôle !

Et elle attrapa la robe et la plaqua contre sa sœur. Yukino se rendit compte avec stupeur que la longueur était juste, la faisant tomber parfaitement. En fait, elle semblait totalement à sa taille sur tous les points. Yukino leva la tête vers sa sœur, sans comprendre.

-Je voulais te l'offrir. Alors je l'ai retravaillée moi-même. Il va te falloir un châle ou quelque chose comme ça pour cacher tes épaules, maman va faire une crise cardiaque mais tant pis. C'est ma robe donc c'est moi qui te prépare et qui t'accompagne. Parce qu'il est hors de question que ma petite sœur adorée passe du temps seule avec un homme…

Sauf si elle devait se marier, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement derrière un sourire entendu. Sorano était vraiment douée pour les sous-entendus. Mais au moins, Yukino avait sa robe.

* * *

Dans la société victorienne, une jeune fille ne doit pas passer plus de cinq minutes avec un homme. Vous serez sans doute ravis d'apprendre que je n'ai absolument pas respecté cette règle... Et oui, la famille de Yukino est sous le choc de l'invitation ^^

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite ! Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour vous dire que je n'ai pas la science infuse. J'essaye de me renseigner au maximum sur la société victorienne mais je ne sais pas tout. Donc si vous savez des petites choses sur la société victorienne, n'hésitez pas à partager ;) Si je vous dis tout cela, c'est que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de préciser un détail : dans le premier chapitre, je vous ai expliqué que les jeunes filles n'avaient pas le droit de porter de bijoux, privilège des femmes mariées. Exceptions est faite pour les perles et les fleurs. Voilà.

Autre petite note, un chaperon, ici la personne chargée de surveiller une jeune fille encore célibataire, est bien souvent une tante ou une cousine vieille fille. Yukino n'a jamais eu de chaperon parce que ses parents ne se sont jamais souciés de la réputation de leur cadette. Voilà pour ce point. Autre détail, lorsqu'une jeune fille ou une dame est avec un gentleman, lorsqu'elle retire son manteau, elle doit le lui donner et il le donnera à un domestique. Sinon, accrochez-vous parce que Sorano et Yukino vont avoir LA discussion.

Merci à Hudgi Ny d'avoir lu, corrigé et validé ce chapitre !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

didie : toi aussi la solution "vite ! fuyons !" te semble tentante ? Pour ce qui est de Midnight... J'adore le couple Midnight X Angel alors je n'ai pas pu résister... Et c'était drôle de le faire prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dire que leur mère fit une crise cardiaque ne fut pas peu dire. Elle s'évanouit en voyant sa cadette essayer la robe offerte par sa sœur. On la fit transporter dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose en se gardant bien de lui faire respirer des sels. Elle resta inconsciente jusqu'à ce que ses filles soient prêtes à partir. De la couturière dont elle avait parlé tout à l'heure, point de trace. Sorano trépignait comme une enfant en robe bleue foncée ornée de plumes blanches dans l'entrée tandis que Yukino essayait de respirer, nerveuse. Comme une jeune mariée avant sa nuit de noces, glissa sournoisement sa sœur, ce qui manqua de lui valoir un vase dans la figure.

-M'oui…

Yukino se sentait comme une souris face à un chat très méchant face à sa mère qui lui tournait autour. Elle passa au crible sa robe toute simple, le châle léger que Yukino avait fermée sous son cou avec une broche en forme d'étoile. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, Sorano avait dû l'immobiliser pour lui mettre un peu de parfum au creux des poignets, sous sa broche et derrière les oreilles et elle ne portait aucun bijou.

-Ça passera. Je suppose que même avec une tenue véritablement convenable, il n'y aurait eu qu'une unique invitation. Ne nous fait pas honte, c'est tout.

Elle adressa un regard menaçant à Sorano. Celui qu'elle lui adressait quand elle était encore célibataire et qu'elle sortait avec un chaperon que ses parents avaient engagé pour elle et qu'elle s'amusait toujours à perdre sur le chemin du retour ou quelques minutes au cours du rendez-vous.

-Et toi arrête de couvrir ta sœur. Pense à ton honneur, tu as une place dans la société et un rôle à tenir toi.

Sorano se contenta de sourire un peu plus. Puis elle traina sa sœur dehors parce que leur voiture arrivait. C'était une petite chaise à porteur qui obligea les deux sœurs à s'installer l'une en face de l'autre sur les deux petites places. Yukino songea que c'était un très bon moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas plus d'une personne qui s'inviterait avec elle. Juste un chaperon parce que la société l'imposait, pas toute sa famille. Heureusement que Sorano venait d'ailleurs, leur mère ne serait jamais rentrée, même toute seule. Elle avait profité d'être mariée pour manger sans se retenir et prendre de l'embonpoint avant de se rendre compte que la mode préférait les femmes trop maigres. Elle avait beau tout essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à faire fondre les kilos prit par ses grossesses et ses fausses couches, du temps où elle espérait un dernier enfant qui serait un garçon. Le seul enfant qui était né et avait survécu après la naissance de Sorano était Yukino qui avait visiblement réussi à décevoir toutes les attentes qu'on pouvait avoir.

Yukino ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière. Elle se sentait mal. La chaise était étroite et sombre, ce qui la rendait presque claustrophobe. Les jambes des deux sœurs se touchaient et elles devaient faire attention à ne pas froisser leurs robes. Qui plus est, le stress causé par cette invitation l'empêchait de respirer clairement. Elle essayait de lutter contre l'envie de vomir. Sa sœur, prévenante, essayait de l'éventer pour l'aider.

-Arrêtons-nous, proposa Sorano qui voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien. On va marcher à côté de la chaise, il vaut mieux que tu arrives en retard que malade ma chérie. Et puis… Son sourire se fit complice. Une femme a le droit de se faire attendre…

Yukino acquiesça, trop nauséeuse pour parler. Sorano demanda aux porteurs de s'arrêter pour sortir. Ils obéirent et aidèrent les deux femmes à descendre. Yukino se sentit immédiatement mieux. Décidément, elle n'aimait rien d'autre que de marcher avec ses propres jambes ou de monter à cheval même si elle avait tendance à vider les étriers assez rapidement. Cela lui valait beaucoup de moqueries qui, fort heureusement, s'étaient atténuées depuis le déplacement de la capitale et donc de la Cour. Les sorties à cheval étaient devenues rares, protégeant Yukino d'une mauvaise chute. Parce qu'elle avait beau avoir eu de la chance jusqu'à présent en ne récoltant que des bleus et des vêtements déchirés, un jour, sa chance tournerait et un accident arriverait trop vite pour qu'on réagisse… Sa mère se plaisait à le répéter quand on évoquait les balades à cheval, comme si elle espérait apprendre cette tragique nouvelle. Puis elle se tournait vers Sorano, sa fille tant aimée qui revenait toujours avec les yeux pétillants et les joues joliment rosies de la balade.

-Tu reprends des couleurs ! s'émerveilla Sorano dès qu'elles furent à l'air libre. Messieurs, nous allons continuer à pied, restez près de nous. Elle attrapa sa sœur par le bras avec des airs de conspiratrice et baissa la voix. Nous avons une conversation à terminer.

Yukino rougit. Elle avait profité que sa sœur soit seule avec elle pour lui montrer le mot caché dans l'enveloppe, taisant sa rencontre avec Rogue. Sorano n'avait pas cessé de dire que c'était fabuleux et qu'elle voulait tout savoir de ce qui se passerait. Elle l'avait ensuite félicité pour sa prudence et sa discrétion. Mieux valait qu'elle soit la seule dans la confidence.

Les porteurs tentèrent de protester, elles devaient rester à l'intérieur, ils avaient des ordres, elles seraient en sécurité. Mais Sorano et l'estomac de Yukino eurent raison de leurs consignes. Elles allèrent à pied, la chaise à porteur juste à côté.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Ce sont des choses dont une mère parle normalement à sa fille avant son mariage. Mais nous connaissons maman… Donc, il est de mon devoir de grande sœur de m'assurer que tu le saches.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa cadette. Yukino jeta un coup d'œil aux porteurs. Ils semblaient très inquiets et regardaient anxieusement les environs comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait surgir. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui pouvait rassurer. La jeune fille se surprit à scruter le ciel ouvert depuis qu'elles avaient quitté les limites de la ville. Où allaient-ils comme cela ?

-Vois-tu, les relations entre hommes et femmes sont en parties liées à une relation physique. Pas seulement le fait de s'embrasser, les baisemains, le fait de se tenir par la main comme c'est décrit dans les livres… Il y a une autre relation physique, plus intime, notamment entre les époux ne serait-ce que pour… accomplir le devoir conjugal. Ce… genre de relation… Les hommes l'aiment beaucoup, les femmes aussi lorsqu'elles ont un bon partenaire. Tu vois, ces femmes qui se déshonorent ? Et bien, elles ont eu une relation physique de la sorte. C'est entre autre pour cela qu'il y a des chaperons, pour empêcher les jeunes filles de se faire avoir. Je sais que tu es intelligente et donc que tu comprends. Une femme ne doit pas avoir d'autre liaison de ce genre avec quelqu'un d'autre que son mari.

Yukino, écarlate, avait fermé les yeux. Elle opina du chef sans oser regarder sa sœur. Oh oui, elle avait bien compris tout ça en entendant les ragots des courtisans ou avec les sous-entendus de certains livres à la limite de la décence… Sans oublier que la curiosité l'avait prise, elle avait regardé sur des planches d'anatomies ce qui différenciait les hommes et les femmes, physiquement parlant. Elle en rougissait encore. Mais se faire expliquer ce genre de choses, même sans rentrer dans le détail… Qui plus est par sa sœur ! Etait-ce vraiment autorisé ? Y'avait-il une règle qui imposait ce genre de conversation si intime et dérangeante ? Pouvait-elle faire semblant de s'évanouir pour y échapper ? Car Sorano n'avait pas terminé, bien au contraire. Avec un sourire digne d'un geôlier, elle resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa sœur.

-Maintenant ma chère sœur, tu dois savoir que certains hommes aiment à avoir ce genre de relation, que la femme le veuille ou non, que tu sois mariée ou engagée à un autre. Ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser la force ou pour les pires, du chantage. Si jamais ils venaient à y arriver… Tu ne pourrais te confier à personne car on t'accuserait d'avoir usé de tes charmes pour parvenir à cette fin avant de tenter de te faire passer pour une victime. Alors fait très attention quand un homme tente de te dire des choses de manière détournée d'accord ? Parce qu'il pourrait tenter d'avoir ce genre de commerce avec toi. Tu es prudente et intelligente contrairement à beaucoup de filles de notre caste. Donc je pense que tu es prête à entendre tout cela. Je doute que Rogue soit ce genre de choses mais tu as raison de te méfier, surtout au début. D'où ma présence…

Subitement, un rugissement fendit les cieux. Yukino s'arrêta en même temps que sa sœur. Elles se rapprochèrent de la chaise que les porteurs avaient lâché. Un dragon les survola rapidement avant de planer en cercles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sorano émit un bruit qui exprimait toute sa peur tandis que Yukino n'osait pas bouger. Elle regardait la bête, terrifiée. Debout, elle regardait l'animal énorme, maigre au point d'en voir les côtes, planer. Il plongea subitement. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, grognant, montrant les crocs, le regard fou. Yukino le regarda tourner en rond autour de leur groupe, incapable de bouger tandis que Sorano se faisait aussi petite que possible tout en se cramponnant au bras de sa sœur.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, en écho à celle du dragon. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Etait-ce donc cela son destin ? Mourir dévorée par un dragon mourant de faim ? Sans doute. Très certainement oui. Au moins ne serait-elle plus une charge. Au contraire, elle permettrait peut-être à cette créature de vivre un peu plus longtemps.

L'animal se rapprochait. Elle se rendit compte que ses pieds bougeaient d'eux-mêmes. Son mental lui-même l'avait déserté. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu trop de caractère, ça lui ressemblait bien de mourir aussi bêtement. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. De la bave coulait entre ses dents pourries. Une odeur de soufre dominait son haleine. Il recula la tête, comme un serpent l'aurait fait. Elle n'était qu'une petite souris insignifiante qui allait se faire happer par le grand serpent. Elle ferma les yeux. Encore quelques secondes et se serait fini…

On la saisit subitement par la taille, tellement vite qu'elle sentit l'air quitter ses poumons. Elle rouvrit les yeux, installée sur le garrot d'un cheval. Elle leva la tête vers Rogue qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras tandis que le cheval s'éloignait au grand galop du dragon qui poussa un cri. Sa proie venait de lui échapper, il ne devait pas aimer. Yukino battit des paupières, incapable de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-elle offerte ainsi en sacrifice au lieu de fuir ? Et où était sa sœur ?

-Reste ici.

Il la fit descendre de cheval pour qu'elle se retrouve sur la terre ferme tandis que son cheval faisait demi-tour. Yukino se rendit compte qu'elle avait été absente plus de quelques minutes. La chaise à porteurs avait été détruite et gisait désormais sur le sol en morceaux éparpillés. Il y avait des traces de sang un peu partout. Sorano était dans un coin, protégée par un des porteurs. De l'autre, point de trace.

Le dragon braqua son regard fou sur le cavalier. Yukino serra son châle. Non. Elle avait lu des centaines d'histoires où le prince sauvait la princesse d'un dragon, en armure étincelante et avec son blanc destrier. Mais les histoires n'étaient pas la réalité. Ici, il n'y aurait pas de fée pour le sauver d'un coup de baguette. Ici, des gens allaient vraiment mourir. Le dragon regardait Rogue avec un peu trop d'intérêt. Non ! C'était elle qui avait attiré le dragon ! Pas Rogue ! Il n'y était pour rien ! Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de faire quelque chose… Que faisaient les princesses dans ses histoires ?

Rien… Elles attendaient en filant que le prince arrive pour terrasser le monstre et ensuite l'épouser et lui donner des enfants…

Le regard de Yukino glissa jusqu'à une pierre. Elle se baissa, la ramassa et la serra dans sa main. Une arrête plus tranchante que les autres fit perler le sang. Elle la lança vers la bête, visant son œil. Malheureusement, elle était trop loin et pas assez forte pour l'atteindre. Il se mit à suivre le cheval. La monture fit subitement demi-tour. Rogue prit une grande inspiration. Et subitement, un souffle noir jaillit, frappant l'animal pile entre les deux yeux. Du sang perla tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Il considéra un instant le cavalier puis commença à reculer, doucement, lentement… Avant de s'enfuir à tire d'ailes.

Le cheval cessa de renâcler. Rogue mit pied à terre tandis qu'arrivait en trottant un groupe de gardes montés. Sorano s'était déjà précipitée pour serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras, l'air soulagée. Ensuite, elle la gronda doucement pour son comportement dans lequel transparaissait son inquiétude. Oui, elle allait bien. Non, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. L'aînée finit par déclarer que ce n'était pas important, tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle soit saine et sauve. N'est-ce pas ?

_Oui sans doute_, songea Yukino en levant les yeux vers le ciel, là où le dragon s'était enfui. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un de si près. Par contre, elle avait déjà vu la mort en face, quelques fois, à cause de sa maladresse. Elle s'étonnait de s'être trouvée attirée et si calme. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde si elle venait à disparaitre. Seulement… Seulement elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça devant son sauveur. Elle cessa de fixer le ciel quand Rogue s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elles.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui ! Oh merci !

Sorano lâcha sa sœur et attrapa les bras du héros du jour. Yukino le vit se reculer d'un pas quand elle se jeta sur lui. Il resta bien droit mais ne la repoussa pas tandis qu'elle le serrait un instant dans ses bras et refusait de lui lâcher les bras, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille et la laisse seule.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé ma sœur. Je ne me serais jamais pardonnée s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle le serra encore dans ses bras. Merci mille fois !

Le regard de Rogue glissa jusqu'à la chaise à porteurs. Il eut l'air presque soulagé quand Sorano le lâcha et recula d'un pas, rayonnante. Puis ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent ceux de Yukino. Elle se sentit rougir. Personne ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux aussi longtemps. Elle baissa le regard mais sentit qu'il la fixait toujours, comme s'il préférait se focaliser sur elle que sur sa sœur.

-Je suis soulagé que vous n'ayez rien. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu venir vous chercher, j'avais à faire.

Il cessa de la regarder pour se tourner vers Sorano. Yukino releva immédiatement le regard. Il avait fermé les yeux un instant, le temps d'incliner la tête avec respect vers l'aînée. Elle lui trouva un air un peu fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Sans avoir de cernes, l'espace sous ses yeux semblait légèrement creusé.

-J'espérais vous épargner ce genre de rencontres.

-Yukino ne se sent jamais très bien quand elle prend les chaises à porteur donc nous avons choisi de marcher un peu.

Le regard rubis se braqua de nouveau sur elle, d'un coup. Yukino contempla de nouveau le sol, incapable de le soutenir. Ses joues la chauffaient de nouveau. Elle ignorait la couleur de sa peau mais à l'heure actuelle, ce devait être affreux.

-Je l'ignorais. Toutes mes excuses, j'aurais dû me tenir informé.

Elle n'osa pas répondre, dire ce que n'était rien. Sorano le fit pour elle et les yeux rouges cessèrent de la fixer. Yukino eut subitement l'envie de faire demi-tour, de rentrer chez ses parents et de se cacher sous sa couette ou de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Tout était de sa faute. Sans son mal de cœur, elles ne seraient pas descendues et alors le dragon…

-Si vous le permettez, je vais vous escorter pour le reste du trajet.

Yukino releva la tête, songeant à dire qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle voulait rentrer pour se calmer et être au calme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce que si elle rentrait maintenant, sa mère verrait à quel point elle était une catastrophe. Peut-être qu'elle l'enverrait dans un couvent comme elle avait si souvent eu l'air de le vouloir. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait…

Sauf que Sorano était déjà installée sur le cheval. Digne, elle s'était laissée soulever par Rogue afin d'être installée devant un garde. Elle adressa un sourire confiant à sa sœur, comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien leur arriver désormais. Yukino aurait aimé être aussi confiante. Elle adressa un petit sourire crispé à son hôte. Il ne lui répondit pas, la souleva par la taille et l'installa en amazone sur son propre cheval avant de monter derrière elle. La jeune fille rougit un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de monter avec quelqu'un d'autre sur un cheval, sauf sur celui de sa sœur quand elle tombait. Elle s'installait alors sur la croupe et s'accrochait à sa sœur. Mais elle n'osa rien dire, encore une fois. Elle fixa le sol, laissant Sorano faire la conversation. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle qui s'était fait une telle joie à l'idée de sortir de chez ses parents parce qu'elle était invitée… Qu'espérait-elle au fond ? Qu'il lui avoue son amour, mette un genou à terre, la demande en mariage, qu'ils se marient, qu'ils aient pleins d'enfants et vivent heureux très longtemps ? Elle était ridicule. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les livres. Pas dans la réalité. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas de prince charmant sur son cheval blanc.

Rogue n'était pas bavard, constata-t-elle. Il répondait surtout à Sorano, aussi brièvement que la politesse le permettait et regardait droit devant lui la plupart du temps. Elle se mordit les lèvres, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer. Encore une fois, elle passait inaperçu. Elle se mit à trembler, furieuse contre elle-même. Rogue retira la cape qu'il portait et la glissa sur ses épaules sans dire un mot. Elle leva la tête vers lui, surprise. Puis elle détourna le regard, rougit, bafouilla un merci et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dedans. Il avait dû croire qu'elle avait froid, autant le laisser le croire. Au cours de l'opération, elle manqua de glisser. Il la rattrapa et la serra un instant contre lui le temps qu'elle retrouve son équilibre. Il sentait la forêt. La pensée d'un bois rendit Yukino nostalgique. Elle se souvint des jeux dans l'ancien domaine de sa famille, là où un petit bois renfermait des animaux. Elle avait passé des journées entières à essayer d'apprivoiser les biches et tous les animaux qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Elle se rappelait d'un lapin blessé qu'elle avait trouvé et avait ramené avec l'intention de le soigner afin de s'en faire un ami. Le pauvre animal avait fini dans le diner. Elle avait refusé d'en manger et s'était pris une gifle de son père qui l'avait fait tomber de sa chaise bien trop grande pour elle. Manger se révélait ardu à cette époque car ses yeux arrivaient juste à la hauteur de la haute table. Résultat, elle se tâchait souvent et se faisait souvent disputer pour cela. Certains jours, elle mangeait seule dans sa chambre et c'était très bien comme ça.

Elle n'avait jamais eu la place dans cette famille. On ne lui avait jamais donné sa chance. Lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'âge, on lui avait refusé un joli bal pour marquer son entrée dans le monde des jeunes filles à marier. Ses parents refusaient de faire des frais pour elle quand ils le pouvaient. De toute façon, elle ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un à marier alors pourquoi s'embêter à essayer ? Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle ne marque pas son entrée dans cet âge.

-Oh Yukino regarde !

Elle sursauta, tirée de ses pensées et leva la tête vers ce que sa sœur lui désignait en trépignant. Et elle comprit pourquoi. Un immense sourire se forma sur son visage. Les murs étaient couverts de plantes grimpantes, comme la maison dans laquelle elle avait toujours rêvé de vivre. Malheureusement, en ville, les plantes ne poussaient pas sur les maisons. Mais ici, presque à la campagne, le vert du jardin constatait avec l'ocre des pierres en ville. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Elle eut envie de sauter du cheval et de courir dans le jardin. Il y aurait peut-être un petit ruisseau dans lequel elle pourrait baigner ses pieds en riant.

-C'est beau…

-Tu aimes ? Rogue parlait de sa voix basse habituelle, de sorte que personne à part elle ne l'entendit. Nous pouvons prendre le thé dehors si tu le désires.

Elle en oublia les bonnes manières, sa timidité et ses mornes pensées. La nature lui manquait bien trop pour qu'elle refuse. Elle leva la tête vers lui, rayonnante, trépignant comme sa sœur lors de leur départ. Pour un peu, elle se mettrait à battre des mains comme l'enfant joyeuse qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

-Oh oui ! J'adorerais. Je suis sûre que le jardin est magnifique !

Elle manqua de sauter à terre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée. A la place, elle attendit qu'on l'aide à descendre, essayant de se tenir. Sorano lui adressa un sourire entendu quand elle fut elle aussi à terre grâce à l'aide de Rogue. Les gardes s'éloignèrent avec les chevaux.

-Madame. Mademoiselle.

Rogue s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, leur tenant la porte. Yukino lui rendit à regret sa cape, gardant son châle après un brin d'hésitation. Sorano retira son léger manteau, plus convenable que ce que sa sœur portait et les donna à Rogue qui les confia ensuite à une domestique qui disparue avec. Yukino trouva que le fait de ne pas porter son éternelle cape lui allait bien. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher avec et avait de fait l'air plus grand et ses vêtements soulignaient discrètement ses muscles. On était très loin des nobles gros et gras que le moindre effort faisait suer abondamment. Il était toujours frais malgré la balade et sa rencontre avec le dragon.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il les guida dans un dédale de couloirs. Yukino s'efforça de ne pas s'éloigner de lui et de se perdre en rêvassant. Des vases précieux, des tableaux et des tapis délicats décoraient les couloirs. La jeune fille n'en n'avait jamais vu comme cela. Ils croisèrent un majordome avec un immense plateau de thé et de gâteaux dans les mains. Il s'empressa de leur libérer la place, l'air vaguement perdu. En passant à côté, Rogue eut un geste pour lui prendre le plateau des mains mais se retint.

-Monsieur ne va pas dans le petit salon pour les visiteurs pour le thé ?

-Non. Il adressa un bref regard par-dessus son épaule au domestique sans s'arrêter. Nous prendrons le thé dans le jardin.

Ce n'était pas prévu, compris Yukino tandis que Sorano semblait terriblement enthousiaste à cette idée. Cela allait créer une belle pagaille pour les domestiques. _Nous pouvons prendre le thé dehors si tu le désires. _Etait-elle égoïste en croyant qu'il avait changé ses plans pour lui faire plaisir ? C'était peut-être leur réaction à toutes les deux en voyant leur réaction. Oui, ce devait être ça.

Puis ils débouchèrent dans le jardin et Yukino oublia jusqu'à ses bonnes manières.

* * *

Voilà, début du rendez-vous entre Yukino et Rogue. Avec Sorano. La suite ? Dimanche prochain !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici la suite ! En postant, je me suis dis "wah ! Quatrième chapitre, déjà ? Non c'est pas possible..." Et pourtant, si ! Donc voici la suite des (més)aventures de Yukino. Pour maman Skyadrum, vus allez plutôt l'entendre au lieu de la voir. Mais pas dans ce chapitre. Par contre, vous allez revoir Sting et une personne que vous connaissez sans doute et que je crois que vous aimez bien. ^^

Merci à Hudgi pour la correction du chapitre !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Taraimperatrice : merci ^^

didie : moi non plus... imagine ma surprise quand je l'ai écrit XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jardin était magnifique. La pelouse était d'un vert luxuriant, une vraie pelouse avec de la véritable herbe. Plutôt que de suivre les règles du petit jardin dont la moindre branche était taillée au centimètre près et ses nombreuses haies qui formaient un petit labyrinthe, on avait choisi de laisser un peu de droits à la nature. Les fleurs étaient plantées sans former un dessin en particulier, les arbres grimpaient aussi haut qu'il leur plaisait tandis que les buissons donnaient des baies à foison. Tout au fond, une rivière coulait et on apercevait un enclos avec des chevaux.

-C'est magnifique ! s'écria spontanément Yukino avant de se rendre compte de son impolitesse.

Elle rougit, se mit à bafouiller jusqu'à ce que sa sœur l'excuse, vaguement gênée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de verdure alors que rien ne lui plaisait plus que de sortir en douce le soir, alors que tout le monde la croyait au lit, pour courir sur l'herbe fraiche, pieds nus. Ici, elle ne pouvait pas. Le sol en ville était dur et sec et les rues n'étaient jamais désertes. Impossible de mettre un pied dehors sans que toute la ville ne se mette à épier.

Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire. Derrière eux, on s'empressait de dresser une table pour le thé. Oh ils créaient une belle pagaille ces nobles. Joyeuse, Yukino retint un rire. Elle oublia encore une fois sa timidité en apercevant des roses. Elle s'empressa d'aller voir sans même prendre la peine d'en demander la permission.

-Elles sont magnifiques !

C'étaient des roses d'un bleu profond, presque noir pour certaines. Mais toutes étaient parfaitement épanouies, dégageant un léger parfum sucré. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur pour l'interpeller mais croisa les gros yeux de celle-ci dans le dos de leur hôte. Ah oui… Oups ? C'était vrai, elle avait dit qu'elle devait bien se tenir, mieux que d'habitude. Et bien, si elle n'avait rien cassé, elle se conduisait mal, ce qui était encore moins excusable. Elle se sentit ridicule, à genoux dans l'herbe avec sa robe étalée autour d'elle devant un vulgaire parterre de fleurs. Elle rougit et baissa le regard.

Elle releva la tête quand Rogue coupa une fleur avec ses doigts et la glissa dans ses cheveux. Son visage entier se mit à chauffer. Il ignora ses balbutiements et l'aida à se relever. Sorano cessa de faire les gros yeux à sa sœur. Toutefois, son regard lui disait de ne pas trop tirer sur la corde ou ce serait sa seule et unique sortie.

Elle resta muette le reste de l'après-midi, trop gênée pour parler. Sorano se retrouva donc forcée de faire la conversation et de l'entretenir, Rogue ne disant jamais un mot de superficiel. Visiblement, pour la seule personne mariée de la table, le rôle de chaperon n'était pas si drôle que prévu. Ils ne disaient rien donc il n'y avait rien à faire pour elle.

Puis vint l'heure de partir sans qu'ils aient vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de Skyadrum la dragonne. Elle ne se montrait jamais, tout juste si on l'apercevait de temps en temps au milieu des autres dragons, sorte d'ombre qui se pliait de mauvaise grâce à une obligation. Yukino avait secrètement espérée la voir, même un bref instant. Il était connu que Skyadrum couvait son fils et pourtant, elle n'était pas venue voir qui il invitait. Et pourtant, plusieurs fois pendant le thé, Rogue avait tourné la tête comme s'il avait entendu quelqu'un et Yukino s'était sentie observée. Mais rien, pas même une ombre…

Cette fois, Rogue les raccompagna tout le long contrairement à leur arrivée avec encore une fois une escorte. Ils ne virent pas la moindre écaille. Yukino rumina un peu contre sa sœur qui ne lui avait même pas permis de poser des questions sur les fleurs dans le jardin et dont la plupart des noms lui étaient inconnus. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'y avait rien de trop personnel de parler de fleurs tout de même !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent trop vite. Rogue les raccompagna poliment jusqu'à leur porte. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur départ. Il inclina la tête tandis que Sorano le remerciait. Yukino vit du coin de l'œil l'ombre de leur mère derrière un rideau qui épiait toute la conversation. Ce fut peut-être cela qui la motiva à agir. A moins que ce ne soit le fait que Rogue allait partir et qu'elle sentait que son quotidien si ennuyeux allait revenir. Aussi redescendit-elle d'un coup les trois marches du perron pour le retenir.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais revenir demain ? Pour le thé je veux dire… Ce… serait bien non ?

Sorano lâcha un bruit étrange face au tutoiement. Pour un peu, elle se serait évanouie. Oh que oui. Yukino étouffa un sourire. Elle qui avait tutoyé son mari bien avant leur mariage osait s'indigner qu'elle ne vouvoie pas un homme ? C'était tellement drôle !

-Ce serait un honneur. Et peut-être nous verrons-nous au bal ce soir.

Et il prit congé. Yukino dépassa sa sœur pour rentrer. Leur mère les attendait de pied ferme mais ne fit aucune remarque. Alors c'était ça de connaitre les bonnes personnes ? On pouvait faire à peu près tout ce que l'on voulait, personne n'osait rien vous dire ? Le roi devait s'amuser comme un fou.

Fredonnant un air, Yukino s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle avait du charme. Elle retira la fleur de ses cheveux et la posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour la faire sécher. Puis elle la contempla, comme si la plante pouvait se faner devant elle. Elle la garderait précieusement, en souvenir de sa première sortie.

Puis elle tourna le dos à sa fenêtre et tandis que le soleil lui chauffait doucement le dos, elle soupira. Ça avait été une belle journée malgré tout. Et ce soir, elle le verrait peut-être encore. Elle regretta même un peu de n'avoir pas de tenue plus appropriée. Mais bon, elle n'avait jamais eu de garde-robe correcte, au sommet de la mode voire en avance sur celle-ci. Elle n'en n'aurait jamais. Mieux valait être réaliste. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une fréquentation en dehors du cercle familial qu'elle pourrait avoir le droit d'avoir de nouvelles robes. Elle se contenterait de vêtements déjà portés qu'on achetait pour pas grand-chose à moins que sa sœur ne lui offre une robe. Elle défit la broche qui retenait son châle, le lança en l'air et le regarda descendre doucement jusqu'au sol.

Elle aurait voulu être un oiseau. Un tout petit oiseau, insignifiant, que personne ne remarque. Mais qui était libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, avec qui il le voulait. Aucune règle à respecter, pas de parents qui soupiraient dès qu'ils vous voyaient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se permit de rêvasser un peu à ce que pourrait être sa vie en se mariant. Elle en rit, se sentant ridicule. Elle le connaissait à peine, il était beaucoup plus haut dans la société qu'elle et pouvait désobéir à toutes les règles de la société si tel était son bon plaisir. Et puis, il était beau, de son âge, mystérieux, prévenant, héroïque… Yukino rit encore, regardant la fleur qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle était ridicule avec tout cela ! Une vulgaire fille naïve qui croyait que la vie était comme dans ses livres. C'était stupide mais ça faisait tellement de bien !

Et pourtant, sa bonne humeur ne dura pas. Elle monta, comme une fleur croit sous le soleil et déploie ses doux pétales jusqu'à ce qu'on la fauche. Elle fut presque ravie d'aller au bal, dans l'espoir de revoir Rogue. Il serait sans doute beau, avec ses cheveux noirs attachés sur sa nuque qui formeraient une queue de cheval minuscule mais amusante. Peut-être lui permettrait-on de danser avec lui…

*.*.*.*.*

_Au bal,_

Ces pensées ne quittèrent pas sa tête. Elle resta dans un coin, comme à son habitude, cherchant un attroupement de nobles pour signaler un seigneur dragon. Mais aucun ne se montra et Yukino resta dans son coin, seule. Sorano était partie voir ses amis tandis que leurs parents devaient se pavaner dans un coin, racontant sans doute que leur cadette avait été invitée à prendre le thé chez les Cheney. Oui, tout à fait. Chez les Cheney.

Deux heures après le début du bal, les seigneurs dragons firent leur entrée. Yukino suivit le mouvement de la foule du regard qui se massa en bas du grand escalier dans lequel on pénétrait dans la salle de bal, ce qui permettait de se faire voir quand on entrait et empêchait de quitter la salle discrètement, la condamnant à rester ici.

Sting entra le premier, droit et fier. Il donnait le bras à une jeune fille qui portait une robe du même bleu que celui du blond, un bleu qui devait très certainement mettre en valeur ses yeux bleus pâles. Contrairement à la mode qui voulait que les femmes s'attachent les cheveux en un chignon décoré de dentelle, les longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant de la demoiselle étaient juste tirés en arrière, coulant librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Le roux n'avait jamais été à la mode en couleur de cheveux. Mais que Sting Eucliffe arrive avec une jeune fille rousse à son bras allait bousculer la mode. Sans compter que c'était la première fois qu'il venait avec quelqu'un à son bras. D'ailleurs, normalement, les femmes mariées arrivaient au bras de leur mari ou d'un homme de leur rang. Vu le bleu clair de sa robe, elle n'était pas mariée.

Yukino le vit se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa cavalière qui se mit à sourire. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait à un bal. C'était fort probable.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas l'arrivée de Sting qui lui brisa le cœur. Ce fut de voir que Rogue suivait, donnant lui aussi le bras à une autre fille. Pas très grande, les cheveux bleus, elle portait une robe orange bordée de blanc. Une bague brillait à son doigt. Yukino se mordit les lèvres, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il était fiancé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Comme tout le monde sans doute. Et qui était-ce ? Une servante, comme Kinana qu'Erik, un ami de Sorano qui le surnommait Cobra, avait épousé ? Ses parents l'avaient déshérité pour cela mais il avait réussi à gagner assez d'argent pour racheter un titre et des terres, ce qui énervait grandement ses parents, à une famille de nobles déshérités qui avaient pu offrir une belle dot à leur fille afin qu'elle fasse un bon mariage bourgeois.

Incapable de respirer, Yukino le vit descendre l'escalier, aussi impassible que d'habitude. Yukino se détourna et gagna un balcon pour prendre l'air. Tremblante, elle s'appuya contre un mur. Mais quelle idiote elle avait été ! S'imaginer avoir trouvé son prince charmant ! Sa raison avait beau lui dicter qu'elle prenait ses rêves pour une réalité, elle avait refusé de le croire. Oh ! Comme elle aurait voulu retrouver son détachement, cette idée que rien ne comptait, que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne se mariait pas. Au contraire, elle pourrait rester avec sa sœur et voir des neveux et nièces courir partout ! Et comme elle regrettait d'avoir invité Rogue à prendre le thé ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Qu'espérait-elle ? Se faire bien voir par ses parents ? Elle savait très bien que c'était une cause perdue, une perte de temps ! Elle n'était qu'un rappel constant par sa seule existence qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'héritier mâle dont ils rêvaient…

Elle resta là, prostrée, seule dans le froid. Derrière elle, la fête continuait. Qu'elle soit là ou pas n'importait pas. Elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais une de ces femmes qui créait la mode ou que tout le monde admirait pour sa répartie. Elle n'était même plus capable de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour pleurer…

Elle ne devait plus le voir. Plus jamais. Elle se faisait des films et ce n'était pas bon. Elle allait en ressortir déçue de la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait un but dans la vie, un objectif. Devenir vieille fille pour toujours rester près de sa sœur. Si… Si seulement Sorano voulait d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question qu'à ce soir mais… Sorano accepterait-elle de garder près d'elle sa petite sœur ? Qu'une autre femme qu'elle gère une partie de sa maison ? Que son mari la voie au quotidien ? Qui s'occupe de ses enfants ? Elle n'en n'était pas si sûre. Sorano se lasserait peut-être ?

Yukino sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration. Elle pouvait bien comprendre que sa sœur voulait construire sa vie, sans que sa famille ne mette le nez dedans. C'était vrai, même si leurs parents avaient toujours été plus tolérants avec Sorano, elle n'avait pas été vraiment libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait beaucoup enduré lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à Midnight, autrement que comme un ami. Les parents avaient été furieux qu'elle fasse exprès de ruiner toutes ses rencontres, notamment grâce à l'aide de sa sœur, avec ses prétendants. Tous des riches, hauts placés mais vieux, qui rêvaient seulement d'un peu de chair fraîche. Non, Sorano avait décidé qu'elle épouserait Midnight et pas un autre. Yukino n'aurait jamais osé se rebeller. Elle préférait rester dans son silence habituel, encaissant sans broncher tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire.

-Yukino ?

Elle leva un air piteux vers Sorano. Sa sœur semblait inquiète. Yukino frotta ses joues mais par miracle, elles étaient sèches. Au moins ne s'était-elle pas couvert de honte en pleurant comme une enfant en public. Mais si elle devait s'expliquer… Elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas fondre en larmes.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

Elle ne savait pas mentir, surtout face à sa sœur. Même si c'était à peu près vrai… Elle était lasse de cette soirée, de cette vie décevante sans échappatoire… Elle avait l'impression d'être un petit animal en cage près d'une fenêtre, oublié de ses maitres. Elle rêvait de voir le monde extérieur mais ne le pouvait pas. Parce que même si elle réussissait on ne savait trop quel moyen à quitter sa cage, elle aurait certes un espace plus grand mais elle serait toujours enfermée, coincée entre quatre murs.

-Rentrons alors.

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Sorano alla juste prévenir son mari qu'elle partait la première puis salua ses amis. Ensuite, elle raccompagna Yukino chez leurs parents. Comme sa sœur n'allait pas très bien, elle la rejoignit dans sa chambre après s'être apprêtée pour la nuit. Assise sur le lit de la cadette, elles discutèrent. De tout, de rien. Yukino s'allongea sur le dos à un moment et Sorano se mit à côté d'elle mais sur le ventre. Complices, elles éteignirent la chandelle qui brûlait. Cela leur rappelait les soirées de leur enfance, quand Yukino n'arrivait pas à dormir, parce qu'elle avait été envoyée au lit sans manger et que la faim la tiraillait, parce qu'elle s'était encore fait gronder, parce que l'orage la terrifiait, parce qu'elle se sentait seule… Alors elle attendait que tout le monde dorme pour se lever en silence et gagner la chambre de sa sœur. Sorano cachait toujours des bonnes choses dans le fond de son armoire qui pouvait se soulever. Elles grignotaient des gâteaux en essayant de ne pas mettre de miettes partout pour se faire repérer et dans le noir, cachées sous une couette épaisse, elles s'échangeaient des secrets parfois inventés et s'imaginaient leurs vies, plus tard. Sorano avait beaucoup de rêves, Yukino, peu. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était continuer de rester là, près d'elle.

-Je ne veux plus voir Rogue, finit par avouer la plus jeune en s'endormant.

Que c'était rassurant d'avoir encore sa sœur près d'elle, attentionnée…

Le lendemain, Rogue envoya une lettre pour s'excuser, il avait un imprévu de dernière minute et ne pouvait venir. Il espérait qu'elle n'en prendrait pas ombrage. Non, elle n'en prenait pas du tout ombrage, songea Yukino en jetant le mot au fond d'un tiroir. Absolument pas. De quoi pouvait-elle prendre ombrage ? Non vraiment, il était irréprochable. Trop irréprochable.

Et elle ne vit pas Rogue ce jour-là. Ni le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain. Ni la semaine qui suivit. Elle réussit à l'éviter, fuyant chaque bal où elle le croisait. Seul ou avec une femme, il ne cessait de parcourir la foule du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Et Yukino devenait experte dans l'art d'éviter les seigneurs dragons depuis que Sting avait commencé à lui parler de son meilleur ami.

C'était lâche, totalement. Surtout que Rogue n'était responsable de rien. C'était elle le problème, elle qui avait commencé à croire des choses, à se dire que, peut-être, une autre vie l'attendait. Elle ne serait peut-être pas toujours la fille indésirable, mal aimée, inutile et maladroite de la famille. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi aurait le droit d'épouser un homme qui l'aimerait un peu, qui ne s'arrêterait pas à son physique, à sa famille ou à sa dot. Il ne se contenterait pas de venir la visiter une fois par mois pour accomplir son devoir conjugal mais elle pourrait dormir sereinement près de lui dans leur grand lit douillet. Et un jour, son ventre s'arrondirait pour donner naissance à un enfant, pas pour l'héritage, mais parce qu'ils le voulaient… Et on ne chercherait pas, comme on le faisait encore parfois, à quelle famille on voulait le marier pour avoir des alliances. Ce serait…

Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Ce n'était que pour les livres, pour mettre des idées fausses dans la tête des jeunes filles naïves. Afin d'étouffer toute envie de se rebeller, afin qu'elles se laissent emprisonner sans faire de vagues dans un carcan imposé par la société, afin de mieux les briser… C'était pour ça, entre autre, que les lectures de Yukino s'étaient seulement faites tristes, remplies d'héroïnes désespérées qui devaient renoncer à leur amour de toujours pour un autre homme qui ne les aimait pas et qu'elles détestaient de par leur comportement. Bien souvent d'ailleurs, elles finissaient par se suicider, le plus souvent en se jetant du haut d'une falaise avec la mer furieuse qui se déchainait en dessous ou du haut de leur donjon, une fois donnée naissance à leur premier enfant mâle. D'ailleurs, les histoires se plaisaient à insister sur les prières désespérées de ces femmes qui souhaitaient que l'enfant dans leur ventre soit un garçon afin de leur permettre la délivrance qu'elles espéraient. Certaines souhaitaient d'ailleurs rejoindre leur amour de toujours dans la mort mais apprenaient lors de leur agonie qu'il avait déjà refait sa vie avec une autre. Alors elles mouraient seules, abandonnées de tous…

La mort. Yukino avait un temps songé à cela. La mort. L'ultime solution, le sommeil éternel. Elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait après, ne croyant pas aux promesses de la religion. Peut-être qu'il n'existait plus rien après ? Ça aurait été tellement merveilleux… Certes, plus de plaisir ou de bonheur mais plus de souffrance non plus. Juste rien, le néant…

Sorano s'inquiétait. Rogue essaya de lui envoyer des lettres ou des jolis cadeaux. Elle ne se laissa pas attendrir et renvoya tout sans même regarder ce que c'était. Quant aux lettres, elles finissaient au fond d'un tiroir, s'empilant doucement. D'abord choqués, ses parents finirent par retomber dans leur indifférence totale. Ils s'en doutaient bien après tout. Elle loupait tout.

Ce fut à cette époque que ses parents commencèrent à fréquenter des cercles radicaux. Ceux des nobles autrefois au sommet qui s'étaient vus recalés d'un cran à cause des dragons qui avaient racheté des terres. Cette noblesse frustrée qui se divisait en millions de luttes intestines et futiles. Désormais unie face à un ennemi commun, elle cessait de gaspiller son temps et s'organisait vraiment. Ils complotaient jour après jour, rassemblant un peu plus de monde dans leur guerre civile heure par heure. Ils récupéraient les plus aisés, les plus influents… Et ensuite, ils passèrent aux plus pauvres mais plus nombreux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à enrôler tout le monde mais ils trouvaient les bonnes personnes, la majorité suivait sans poser de questions, ceux qui causaient du trouble disparaissaient mystérieusement… Oui, ils étaient bien rôdés et savaient comment fonctionnait une révolte.

Yukino vit tout cela, de sa place habituelle, dans l'ombre. Personne ne prêtait attention à elle. Personne ne la regardait, ne lui adressait de gentil sourire, ne s'inquiétait pour elle, ne lui faisait de baisemain et ne lui glissait une jolie fleur dans les cheveux. Et parfois, la nuit, elle se mettait à pleurer, le visage caché dans son oreiller pour ne pas faire de bruit, parce qu'après avoir eu un aperçu de ce à quoi elle aurait le droit si elle avait été aimé par un homme, elle le regrettait. Elle regrettait cette très courte période de sa vie où elle avait cru attirer l'attention et s'était sentie belle. Elle n'avait plus osé mettre la robe blanche qu'elle avait empruntée à Sorano, ni même la voir. Elle la cachait, au fond de son armoire, là où elle mettait ses robes les plus élégantes mais aussi trop inconfortables.

Un soir, alors qu'elle s'ennuyait fortement à une interminable réunion de la noblesse pour essayer de destituer les seigneurs dragons, elle surprit une conversation entre un favori du roi et son père. Ils sirotaient une liqueur à la mode que Yukino trouvait horrible rien qu'à l'odeur et qui allumait toujours une lueur de dégout dans les yeux de ceux qui buvaient.

-Yukino a attiré l'intérêt d'un seigneur dragon. Peut-être que nous pourrions tenter de l'utiliser pour l'attirer ?

Elle tourna la tête et regarda les deux complices qui ne la regardaient pas. Comme beaucoup de filles de son âge, elle ne voyait pas de l'intérêt de ces réunions et s'ennuyait beaucoup avec ces sous-entendus qui rendaient n'importe quelle phrase impossible à comprendre. Simplement, elle ne s'étalait pas dans un canapé en s'éventant, l'air prête à mourir littéralement d'ennui. Elle écoutait sans entendre toutes ces discussions si compliquées sans rien dire, attendant simplement le moment de partir.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers Rogue. Elle songea au brouillon qu'elle avait chiffonné et jeté dans un tiroir tout à l'heure pour que personne ne le trouve. Maintes fois elle avait songé à lui envoyer une lettre, pour lui avouer son ressenti, cette impression de trahison, l'espoir qu'elle avait placé en cette amitié qu'elle avait changé contre sa raison en début d'amour, la joie qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là chez lui à simplement pouvoir prendre le thé dehors, dans un peu de verdure, la fleur qu'elle gardait encore précieusement. Mais non. A chaque fois, elle finissait par abandonner, se traitant de tous les noms et repartait lire dans un coin, parce que lire lui vidait la tête et qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à l'intrigue qui allait suivre.

Simplement, à force de lire, elle n'avait plus rien trouvé de nouveau. Toutes les histoires n'étaient que des variantes, des centaines d'histoires qui se déclinaient sur le même modèle. Alors, comme elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle s'était mise à lire autre chose, des choses qu'on ne conseillait pas aux jeunes filles de son âge. Quelques revues scientifiques que son père ne lisait jamais, des récits d'aventures, des essais, des livres historiques qui parlaient d'époques révolues… Et parfois, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir de la nuit, honteuse de ses actes, elle se glissait pieds nus pour lire à la lueur de la lune afin de ne pas se faire surprendre un de ces livres marqués d'un pentacle inversé qui indiquait l'interdit. Ces livres si tentants parce qu'ils étaient formellement interdits mais présents. Ces livres qui parlaient de sensualité et du plaisir que l'on pouvait tirer d'une relation, comme Sorano le lui avait dit mais d'une façon plus réelle, plus physique… Ce fut à cette époque que Yukino comprit que les ressorts du lit de sa sœur et de son mari ne grinçaient pas tous les soirs juste pour tenter de mettre un héritier en route. Et pendant quelques temps, Yukino n'osa plus regarder sa sœur et son beau-frère.

Et puis un jour, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, Rogue entra de nouveau dans sa vie.

* * *

Comment ça Yukino a tort d'envoyer promener Rogue ? Mais non, elle dit "non" pour mieux se faire désirer ;)

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	5. Chapter 5

Vous l'attendiez ? Et bien le voici ! Le chapitre 5 de _Seigneurs Dragons_, lu, corrigé et approuvé par Hudgi Ny, merci à elle ! Voici donc les retrouvailles entre Rogue et Yukino !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

didie : comment ils vont se retrouver ? et bien la réponse est marquée en dessous !

fairy tail 84 : moi aussi...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Conformément à une habitude établie, Yukino s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque de la demeure où était donné le bal. Personne ne se souciait d'elle, elle pouvait aller où elle le voulait sans qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle en profitait donc pour compléter ses lectures, ignorant les nombreuses réunions clandestines qui se tenaient dans les autres pièces. Quelques fois, elle avait surpris des couples mais préférait les ignorer malgré un sournois pincement au cœur. Elle aussi aurait voulu que ses désertassions des bals soient dues à un galant… Mais non, ce n'était pas son cas…

Avec un soupir, elle referma son livre et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire mais ne bal ne se terminerait pas de sitôt. Ce que sa vie pouvait être longue et ennuyeuse… Elle attendait que chaque jour passe, ressemblant au précédent, sans grand événement notable.

La grande et haute porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit d'un coup. Yukino le vit depuis sa place par-dessus les étagères pleines de livres qui parsemaient la pièce et formaient comme un labyrinthe. Elle se referma avec un claquement. Comme c'était étrange. Yukino reposa son livre et descendit du rebord de la fenêtre où elle s'était installée pour lire. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois mais plus doucement pour être aussitôt fermée.

-Je sais que tu es là petit dragon. Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher… Viens donc… Je ne vais pas te manger.

Quelqu'un courait. Yukino l'entendait et l'autre personne aussi, certainement. Cette voix… Elle ne lui disait rien de bon. En silence, elle commença à se rapprocher de l'entrée de la pièce. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille rousse étalée par terre, avec des yeux bleus extraordinairement clairs. Si au départ ses cheveux avaient été attachés, ils étaient désormais totalement libres et coulaient dans son dos. Sa robe crème était même déchirée en plusieurs endroits et elle semblait terrifiée. Lorsque Yukino se baissa pour lui parler, elle s'accrocha à son bras en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Petit dragon… Où es-tu ?

Cette voix était inquiétante. Douce, caressante, presque chantante… Yukino songea à bon nombre de ses lectures où le véritable méchant avait ce genre de voix. Elle sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. D'accord, dans ses lectures, les héroïnes s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse, faisant du bruit et trahissant leur présence. Aussi Yukino aida la jeune fille à se relever et elles se dirigèrent aussi silencieusement que possible jusqu'aux fenêtres. Toutes avaient les rideaux tirés, sauf celle où Yukino s'était installée pour lire. Elle tira les rideaux et elles se trouvèrent dissimulés des regards.

-Petit dragon ?

Il s'approchait. Yukino entendait ses pas lourds de façon de plus en plus rapprochée. C'était inquiétant, surtout avec quelqu'un qui semblait sur le point de paniquer. Yukino ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'on ne les trouve pas. Parce que l'amie de Sting s'agrippait tellement à son bras que la circulation sanguine en était arrêtée. Les ongles se rajoutèrent lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant leur cachette.

-Petit dragon ?

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit encore. Yukino retint sa respiration. Qui était-ce ? Un couple ? Elle ne savait pas mais craignait que la présence d'un témoin ne rende l'homme plus violent. Puis le regard de Yukino glissa sur la personne à côté d'elle. A moins que la responsable ne soit elle ? Elle ne savait pas. C'était toujours ainsi. Elle restait en retrait, les choses passaient devant elle sans qu'elle puisse les saisir. Elle avait cessé de leur courir après. C'était tellement moins fatiguant et plus simple de cesser de protester ou de vouloir réagir, surtout quand on savait que rien ne changerait jamais…

-Hé gros lard !

Sting. C'était la voix de Sting. Sting qui avait escorté la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Et qui venait dans la bibliothèque, visiblement pour chercher quelqu'un. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle avait l'impression que sa vie morne et bien rangée venait de basculer dans l'univers propre à ses lectures. Malheureusement… A moins que… ce ne fut ce qu'elle désirait intimement ? Reprendre le contrôle de sa vie ? C'était tellement tentant malgré la peur de perdre ses repères…

-Si tu touches à ma sœur, je te bute.

-C'est bien le but. Alors où es-tu petit dragon ? Si tu n'es pas ici, alors peut-être que tu es…

Le rideau fut subitement tiré. Yukino poussa un cri et recula d'un pas, marchant sur l'ourlet de sa robe et tomba par terre. Sa camarade d'infortune tenta de s'échapper mais elle se fit attraper par le bras. Son bras semblait minuscule dans cette main qui aurait pu tenir quelque chose d'au moins trois fois plus gros. Un bras tellement poilu qu'il en semblait noir. Yukino leva la tête et croisa un regard brun terriblement vide et surmonté d'un seul sourcil épais. Le larbin de base, songea la jeune fille. Celui qui exécutait les ordres sans réfléchir.

-…Là !

-Yuna !

Des bruits de course se firent entendre et Sting tout à coup, comme le brave chevalier sur son blanc destrier apparut. Il bondit sans interrompre sa course et son poing frappa le visage du larbin. Tandis que le blond se réceptionnait dignement par terre, pliant les jambes pour amortir sa chute et ne pas faire souffrir ses genoux, le larbin recula de plusieurs pas. Son nez se mit à saigner et des gouttes tombèrent sur sa tenue et sur le parquet ciré.

- Ça… Ça fait mal !

Il leva le poing, prêt à frapper. Mais Sting s'était déjà reculé d'un bond, si bien que ce fut le parquet qui se fendit et non sa tête. Il leva cette fois les deux mains et les joignit au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard se posa sur la rousse par terre à côté. Il commença à se tourner vers elle.

D'accord, c'était parfaitement inadmissible ce que Yukino s'apprêtait à faire mais parfois, les situations poussaient à faire des choses absolument inavouables et que la décence réprouvait. Aussi attrapa-t-elle les chevilles de la jeune fille et tira-t-elle pour la faire reculer avant que le coup ne l'atteigne. Cela releva légèrement ses jupes et jupons mais au moins, sa cervelle n'était pas étalée un peu partout. Cela aurait été assez problématique. Et très irrespectueux pour la personne chargée de nettoyer ça.

Sting prit une grande inspiration et un jet blanc et lumineux jaillit sa bouche, un peu comme ce que Rogue avait fait face au dragon. Sauf qu'au moment où il touchait le larbin, tout disparu. Un cri de surprise jaillit de la bouche de la susnommée Yuna. Visiblement, ce n'était pas du tout au programme !

-Le maitre a dit que la magie ça ne marcherait pas ! Je suis plus fort que les dragons ! Je suis…

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois à la volée. Yukino étouffa un soupir. Pouvaient-ils arrêter de rentrer dans cette bibliothèque comme dans un moulin ? C'était normalement un lieu calme où l'on pouvait s'instruire grâce à la détente ! Enfin un peu de respect ! C'était bien la seule échappatoire que Yukino avait !

-Oh ? Encore un petit dragon ?

Mais Sting n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. De nouveau, la lumière blanche fusa de sa bouche, de nouveau elle disparut en touchant le géant poilu. Il bondit, la lumière blanche sur son poing mais ça ne marcha pas non plus. Pas plus qu'au pied. Il était insensible « à la magie » et les coups physiques semblaient inutiles face à lui. Il finit par attraper Sting par le cou, le souleva de terre comme un vulgaire pantin et se mit à serrer. Yuna hurla et se mit à frapper les jambes du géant de ses poings. Mais visiblement, cela n'était même pas l'équivalent d'une piqure d'insecte pour lui.

Subitement, quelque chose siffla dans l'air et se planta dans l'épaule du géant. Il hurla, lâcha Sting qui s'étala par terre et se retourna.

-Ça fait mal ! Qui m'a fait ça !

Face à lui se tenait Rogue. Yukino sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle n'avait pas vu Rogue d'aussi près depuis son invitation à prendre le thé chez lui. Il était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé ce jour où elle s'attendait à le croiser au bal et qu'elle l'avait vu avec sa fiancée. Il portait une tenue sombre comme à son habitude et ses cheveux étaient attachés. Sauf que ses vêtements étaient déchirés et maculés de sang et ses cheveux étaient pratiquement tous libres. Plus inquiétant encore, il s'appuyait à une bibliothèque et avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme s'il cherchait son souffle.

-Merde Rogue, où t'étais passé ? Sting se releva d'un bond. T'as croisé quel genre de furie furieuse ?

Son visage était marqué par de nombreuses traces de griffures, plus ou moins profondes. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Une harpie en fait. Je crois qu'elle est perdue. Besoin d'aide ?

Yukino sursauta. Une harpie ? Les harpies étaient des monstres fictifs qu'on ne rencontrait que dans les livres. On les décrivait comme des créatures mi-femme, mi-oiseau, terriblement laides et qui attiraient parfois les hommes pour les dévorer quand elles ne s'en prenaient pas aux enfants. De fait, on appelait souvent harpie les vieilles femmes laides avec un sale caractère. Rogue s'était disputé avec une vieille femme ?

-Juste pour l'immobiliser, tu me feras gagner du temps.

Rogue cessa de s'appuyer contre le meuble et tira un couteau. Yukino eut un mouvement de recul face à l'arme. Que faisait-il avec une arme ? En avait-il souvent sur lui, comme cela ? Il semblait à l'aise avec… Ce n'était pas vraiment très rassurant. Yukino ferma les yeux, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vue.

Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose de très lourd tomber par terre. Rogue se tenait debout près du larbin qui semblait incapable de se relever. Et bien ma foi, c'était rapide. Elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux très longtemps et déjà, c'était fait. Il avait immobilisé l'adversaire de Sting avec pour seul sang, celui sur le bas du pantalon du larbin.

Puis, elle croisa le regard rouge sang de Rogue. Un peu de surprise apparut dans son visage et dans ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête, un peu gênée. Elle n'avait cessé de l'éviter sans forcément donner d'explication, qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon, et maintenant…

Un bruit sec de quelque chose qu'on brise lui fit relever la tête. Le larbin avait cessé de bouger. Yukino ouvrit de grands yeux. Etait-ce un cadavre qu'elle avait là ? Sting venait-il de lui briser le cou ? Dans les livres, les cous se brisaient plutôt à cause d'une mauvaise chute lors d'un accident…

-Bon, filons d'ici. Salut Yukino.

Sting aida la rousse à se relever sans s'empêtrer dans sa robe. Yukino étouffa une grimace. Elle risquait fort de tomber ou de déchirer sa robe en tentant de se remettre debout. Même si c'était une ancienne robe de sa sœur, elle risquait de se faire tuer parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle la mettait. Enfin, c'était habituel chez elle, cela arrivait souvent, elle avait l'habitude de se faire disputer pour ça et même moins.

-Sting.

Le blond qui était en train d'ouvrir une fenêtre suspendit son geste. L'air du dehors, glacial, s'engouffra dans la pièce. Yukino frissonna. C'était très désagréable quand on portait une simple robe d'été.

-Quoi ?

Son regard bleu se posa sur Yukino, toujours par terre. Puis il regarda Rogue. Yukino suivit le mouvement de la tête. Rogue se contentait de fixer, aussi impassible que d'habitude, Sting. Yukino se tourna vers Sting, toujours plus expressif que son meilleur ami. Et pour cause, son visage bougeait. Ses sourcils montaient et descendaient. Il semblait interloqué, surpris, indigné… Plusieurs choses passaient sur son visage et pourtant, rien ne s'affichait sur le visage de son complice. Puis finalement, Sting se tourna vers elle.

-Ok on t'embarque aussi.

Quoi ? Pardon ? Comment ça ils l'embarquaient aussi ? Mais enfin, de quel droit ! Elle venait d'une famille respectable quoi que sur le déclin et… Enfin ils n'allaient quand même pas la kidnapper ! Certes, ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une bibliothèque avec un macchabée et la découvrir ici et non dans la salle de bal allait faire jaser mais tout de même…

-Allez les enfants, on se dépêche !

Comme la fenêtre donnait directement dans la rue, une partie derrière le verre était une sorte de rambarde de fer. Il fallait donc l'escalader pour pouvoir sortir par la fenêtre ouverte. Ce qui, avec les robes amples et les nombreuses jupes des femmes, n'était pas facile. Aussi Rogue passa-t-il le premier pour aller dehors et ce fut Sting qui attrapa Yuna, la souleva comme si elle était une plume pour l'aider à passer par-dessus le fer. La rousse remonta vite fait ses jupes, dévoilant deux jambes nues, ce que la décence n'approuvait absolument pas, pour passer dehors.

-Allez à toi.

Yukino ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Ah non ! Elle n'allait certainement pas fuir comme une voleuse ! Qui plus est avec deux hommes de son âge ! Non, elle avait certes beaucoup de maladresse mais elle ne se déshonorerait pas ! Certainement pas en cette compagnie et même si elle n'avait rien à perdre !

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit encore une fois et une série de murmures continus pénétra à l'intérieur. Que se passait-il ? Ils n'avaient pas tellement fait de bruit ! Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui attirait tout ce monde ?

Oups ! Il était peut-être finalement temps de s'éclipser finalement… Yukino attrapa ses jupes d'une main et se releva. Son pied se prit dans le tissu et elle se serait lamentablement écrasée par terre si Sting ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Elle rougit, très gênée d'avoir un contact si proche avec un membre du sexe opposé alors qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille.

Sting jura puis la souleva, essayant de ne pas s'emmêler dans ses vêtements. Elle étouffa un cri et s'agrippa à lui. Il mit un pied dans la rambarde et la fit passer par-dessus. Rogue la récupéra et elle se sentit vaguement comme un de ces nouveau-nés qu'on faisait passer de bras en bras pour l'admirer. C'était très désagréable comme sensation. Celle d'être un objet qu'on trimballait à droite à gauche. Quand sa sœur aurait des enfants, elle ferait de son mieux pour leur épargner cela.

Rogue la reposa rapidement par terre. Elle réussit à ne pas s'emmêler dans ses jupes, ce dont elle ne fut pas peu fière. C'était même un exploit qu'elle marquerait dans son journal intime. Ou plutôt, elle l'aurait fait si elle en avait eu un. Simplement, il ne se passait jamais rien dans sa vie de notable.

-Bon on file maintenant !

Et une main dans le dos des jeunes filles, il les poussa pour s'en aller. Ils longèrent les murs en silence jusqu'à regagner l'entrée de la maison, déserte. Sting alla récupérer trois manteaux à toute vitesse. Il en lança un à Rogue, en jeta un sur son épaule et aida Yuna à enfiler le dernier.

-Allez on décampe et vite ! Skyadrum va me tuer pour ce qui t'es arrivé Rogue ! Putain ! Faut qu'on soigne ça avant…

-Sting ?

-Quoi ?

De nouveau, son regard bleu se posa sur Yukino, encore une fois. Il eut l'air fatigué.

- Rogue, on n'a pas le temps…

-Je m'en occupe. Pars devant avec Yuna.

Et il attrapa la main de Yukino pour l'entrainer plus loin. Sa main était chaude et légèrement calleuse dans la sienne. Ils avançaient vite mais pas assez pour qu'elle manque de marcher sur l'ourlet de sa robe et de tomber ou de la déchirer, ni même assez pour attirer l'attention. On entendait plus loin des cris. Visiblement, le cadavre de la bibliothèque avait été trouvé et tout le monde se massait par-là pour essayer de voir ou de savoir. Lorsqu'ils descendirent l'escalier qui reliait l'entrée à la salle de bal, Yukino ferma les yeux, espérant que personne ne les voie. Elle retint quelques sournoises larmes. Dans ses rares rêves où elle se voyait descendre un escalier avec un homme, c'était son mari et elle lui tenait le bras. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui lui tenait la main comme s'ils étaient deux enfants qui s'apprêtaient à faire une bêtise dans le dos de leurs parents.

Il la guida jusqu'à un balcon où une femme seule prenait le frais. Tous les autres devaient se masser dans la bibliothèque pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle, elle portait une robe bordeaux qui rendait merveilleusement avec sa peau pâle opalescente. Et bien que ses cheveux soient blancs, vaguement argentés, ils brillaient de l'éclat de la jeunesse, comme en témoignait son visage qui n'était pas marqué par le temps. Elle ne portait pour seul bijou qu'un fin collier argenté auquel pendait un simple pendentif décoré d'une pierre d'un bleu aussi langoureux que ses yeux. Elle avait mis à son poignet un ruban assorti à sa robe, quoi qu'il fût un peu usé.

_Elle est magnifique_, songea Yukino sans savoir d'où venait ce sentiment de jalousie. De sa robe ? De ses yeux bleus pétillants dont elle avait rêvé ? De la joie tranquille qui l'habitait ? De son statut de femme mariée ? Ou du simple fait qu'elle puisse aller où bon lui semblait sans avoir à se justifier ? A moins que ce ne fût juste le fait qu'elle connaissait Rogue… Elle ne savait pas.

-Bonsoir à nouveau Rogue. Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une soirée mouvementée. Des soucis ?

Autrefois, Yukino se serait indignée qu'on le tutoie. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre que Rogue se moquait totalement des règles en vigueur, encore que ce ne soit rien comparé à Sting. Au contraire, Rogue était très poli comparé à son meilleur ami.

-Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, la situation est sous contrôle. Toutefois, j'aurais un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu excuser Yukino de son absence ?

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent.

-Bien sûr que je peux, répondit-elle simplement.

Et en plus, elle avait une belle et douce voix. Elle devait chanter à merveille. C'était le genre de femme que Yukino aurait rêvé d'être en sachant très bien que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Rogue partait déjà. Il ne les avait même pas présentées. D'accord qu'il était blessé mais quand même… Elle ne savait même pas le nom de son alibi.

-Ah la la… Sacré Rogue.

Etrangement, cette phrase causa un frisson à Yukino. Comment ça « sacré Rogue » ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? A quel point le connaissait-elle ? Y'avait-il des personnes que Rogue ne tutoyait pas ? Et Sting ? Faisait-il pareil ?

-Nous voilà donc seules. C'est drôle, j'ai passé la soirée à te chercher avec ta sœur sans succès !

Heu… Elle l'avait cherchée avec sa sœur, c'est-à-dire ? Fallait-il y voir une menace ? Allait-elle finalement se faire enlever ? Surtout qu'ici, les balcons étaient plutôt des puits mais comme la salle de bal était souterraine, on faisait ce qu'on pouvait pour attirer l'air frais.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je pense que tu reconnaitras mon nom de jeune fille : Mirajane Strauss.

Yukino poussa un cri tandis que l'image d'une petite fille intenable et presque méchante se dessinait dans son esprit. Celle qui ne cessait de jouer avec sa sœur ainée, de partir en exploration et de revenir couverte de poussière, de bleus et d'écorchure. Deux têtes brulées qui dépassaient les limites tandis que Yukino restait avec deux autres enfants plus jeunes… Ses plus doux souvenirs d'enfance, lorsque ses cousins venaient et qu'elle pouvait jouer avec eux. Puis les parents s'étaient brouillés et elle n'avait plus jamais vu ses cousins.

Oh misère…

-Cousine ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais plus te revoir !

-Je suis mon mari. Nous nous sommes installés récemment ici et j'ai appris récemment que ta famille y était aussi, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire.

Les gens commencèrent à affluer de nouveau dans la salle de bal. Ils allaient bientôt les trouver et Yukino devrait excuser son absence. Elle allait encore se faire disputer.

-Allez vient. Mirajane l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina doucement dans la salle. Laisse-moi te résumer la situation si jamais on te pose des questions. Lisanna est sur le point de se marier. Elfman voudrait bien se marier. Elle eut un petit rire. Quant à moi… Et bien je… Mon fiancé a disparu, on le suppose mort parce qu'il y avait des histoires louches. Alors j'ai été obligée d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre…

-Mirajane…

-Mais ça va. Mon mari est quelqu'un de très compréhensif et… Elle se mit à rougir petit à petit. C'est le genre d'homme dont on tombe facilement amoureuse. Je suis heureuse. Et toi ?

-Sorano est mariée. Même si elle refuse de renoncer à ses robes blanches.

-Ah… Elle veut toujours être un ange ?

-Ça dépend des jours… En ce moment, ça semble lui être passé…

-Yukino !

Quand on parlait du loup… Misère, ce qu'elle pouvait détester se faire remarquer en public…

* * *

Vous avez vu ? Cette fois, j'ai pas tué Fried, je l'ai juste fait disparaitre ! Je progresse hein ? *sort* Alors, avec qui est maintenant mariée Mirajane ?

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici la suite ! Avant toute chose, bravo à celles qui ont trouvé à qui Mira est mariée ! Pour les autres, bravo pour avoir essayé !

Petite note : aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'IrisJR ! Alors, soyez gentils et allez le lui souhaiter ! Joyeux anniversaire à toi ma belle !

Réponse aux reviews :

didie : tant mieux ^^ Et voici la suite !

Taraimperatrice : le maître ? On le verra bientôt ! Pour le mari, tu verras.

fairy tail 84 : quel rugissement ! Tu verras ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sorano lui bondit dessus sans se soucier de la foule qui commençait à se masser dans la salle de bal.

-Oh mon Dieu Yukino ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! Où étais-tu passée ?

Et les parents qui arrivaient, comme deux charognards voulant assister à l'agonie d'un animal. Oh pitié, un miracle, un miracle, un miracle… Juste un… Bon d'accord, ce serait son second parce qu'elle avait revu Rogue et tout s'était bien passé… Plus ou moins… Bon allez, juste un coup de pouce !

Mirajane se racla la gorge. Sorano adressa un regard courroucé à celle qui osait interrompre ce moment de soulagement après tant de stress. Elle s'arrêta sur l'inconnue, fronça les sourcils, lâcha sa sœur, contempla encore l'inconnue… Et subitement, elle poussa un cri avant de bondir dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Cousine !

Yukino baissa la tête, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir reconnu sa cousine. Pourtant, sa cousine n'était pas le genre de personne qui ressemblait à tout le monde ! Sorano avait mis moins d'une minute à la reconnaitre rien qu'en la voyant. Pas besoin de nom ou d'autre chose, elle l'avait juste reconnu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à Magnolia ? Je croyais que tu devais te marier !

Comment ? Sorano avait encore des nouvelles de leurs cousins malgré la dispute de leurs parents ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais rien dit ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle aussi aurait voulu savoir ce qu'ils devenaient ! Elle les adorait lorsqu'elle était enfant ! Comment Sorano avait-elle pu lui cacher tout cela ? Pour la peine, Yukino ne lui dirait rien au sujet de sa rencontre avec Rogue ! Ou alors, sans les détails tient ! Ça lui apprendrait ce que ça faisait quand on découvrait ce genre de choses !

-Tu es mal renseignée, je le suis depuis… Presque deux ans… C'est Lisanna qui est sur le point de se marier. Et j'espère qu'Elfman ne tardera pas. Et toi ? Yukino m'a dit que tu étais mariée ? D'ailleurs désolée de…

-Oh oui ! Il faut que je te présente mon mari ! Midnight !

Et elle disparut dans la foule pour trouver son époux. Mirajane se mit à rire. Visiblement pour elle, rien n'avait changé. Elle perdit son sourire quand Yukino se fit toute petite. Elle tourna la tête et sourit à son oncle et sa tante qui continuaient de fusiller du regard leur cadette.

-Mon oncle ! Ma tante ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Navrée si je vous ai inquiété, lorsque j'ai vu Yukino, il m'a été impossible de la lâcher. Nous avions tellement de choses à nous dire…

-Certainement. Attention, retour du sourire du requin ! Tu passeras nos respects à tes parents dans ta prochaine lettre. Félicitations pour ton mariage. Où est ton mari ?

-Merci. Il a préféré rester se reposer. Le pauvre a des soucis de dos et après notre long voyage et l'installation, il a préféré me laisser aller seule au bal et espère pouvoir se déplacer une prochaine fois.

-Pourquoi ne pas venir souper demain ? Tu pourras nous le présenter.

Yukino eut l'impression que le sourire de Mirajane flanchait légèrement. Quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Si son dos va mieux, nous viendrons.

-Bien. C'est bien. A demain soir donc. Elle se tourna vers sa cadette. Et tiens-toi tranquille.

-Oui mère.

Et l'infernal duo disparut. La jeune fille reprit son souffle. Ouf ! Elle avait eu peur ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Mirajane, elle se serait pris la dispute de sa vie. Enfin, la soirée n'était pas terminée. On trouverait bien quelque chose à lui reprocher, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il se passait rarement un jour sans qu'on ne trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher.

-Ils sont toujours aussi sévères avec toi ?

Une autre que Yukino aurait éclaté d'un rire hystérique. Sévères ? Des tyrans oui ! Ils la réprouvaient physiquement et mentalement. Mais pas elle. Yukino était habituée à tout cela. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus à quelques reproches de ses parents. Elle prenait sur elle, courbait un peu plus l'échine et attendait que l'orage passe. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

-Tu avais l'air inquiète à l'idée de leur présenter ton mari.

Mirajane vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'on ne les écoutait pas. Puis elle rapprocha Yukino d'elle en lui mettant une main sur le bras.

-C'est parce que mon mari n'est pas noble à la base. Beaucoup diraient que c'est ce qu'on appelle un «parvenu. » On lui a offert ses terres pour « services rendus. » Peu de monde l'apprécie pour ça. Et… C'est un homme qui vient d'en dehors du royaume et tu sais comment les gens sont avec les étrangers …

Il était très mal vu dans le royaume de Fiore de venir de l'extérieur. Les étrangers étaient des barbares cannibales cumulant de tous les vices. Dans les rares livres que Yukino avait trouvés parlant de ces terres, il n'était pas question de cela. On parlait plutôt de différentes civilisations qui cohabitaient pacifiquement, très soudées car très similaires. C'étaient des terres plus sauvages qui forçaient les gens à se serrer les coudes au lieu de comploter contre tout le monde. L'art était moins développé au premier abord car la survie impliquait de créer des choses utiles et pas forcément belles mais ils étaient quand même capables de créer de jolies choses…

-C'est idiot, répondit spontanément Yukino, faisant sourire sa cousine.

-C'est vrai. Si nous n'avions pas le soutien de certains de ses amis hauts placés… Enfin ce sont mes soucis, pas les tiens.

On se mit à sonner la fin prématurée du bal. Visiblement, le fait d'avoir trouvé un cadavre obligeait à ouvrir une enquête qui ne serait possible que sans la présence de tous ces invités. Yukino repéra au mouvement de la foule un seigneur dragon. Elle ne réussit pas à le voir mais se demanda quand même ce qui pouvait pousser un seigneur dragon à se déplacer en personne pour voir un mort.

-Je doute fortement de venir souper demain, déclara Mirajane, la tirant de ses pensées. Il avait mal ce matin, je doute que ça aille vraiment mieux demain parce qu'il dort mal ici… De toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'il force. Yukino, viendrais-tu prendre le thé avec Sorano demain ? Nous pourrons vraiment parler pour rattraper le temps perdu !

Prendre le thé chez Mirajane avec Sorano impliquait que sa sœur allait monopoliser la conversation avec sa cousine et qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler de ce qui l'intéressait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser même si au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que sa sœur aurait un empêchement. Rien de bien méchant mais quelque chose de prévu. Juste pour cette fois, parce que même si elle adorait sa sœur, de temps en temps elle l'étouffait.

-Bien sûr. Ton mari sera là ? s'enquit-elle avec une réelle curiosité.

-S'il arrive à se lever oui… J'essaierai de lui faire enfiler d'autres affaires que ses vêtements habituels parce que pour nous c'est très… léger. Mais si tu le vois, essaye de ne pas être choquée. D'accord ?

-Je pense que je peux faire ça…

Sorano arrivait, trainant derrière elle Midnight qui semblait surpris d'être promené ainsi par sa femme. Il salua Mirajane quand Sorano les présenta avant de prendre congé. Mirajane renouvela son invitation et Sorano s'empressa d'accepter.

-J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Ce sera merveilleux ! N'est-ce pas Yukino ?

-Oui, ce sera merveilleux…

Oui, ce serait merveilleux.

*.*.*.*.*

_Le lendemain,_

-C'est là ! Stop ! Stop ! Mais arrêtez-vous !

Yukino fut soulagée quand la chaise à porteurs s'arrêta. Elles avaient traversé la moitié de la ville et son estomac protestait violemment contre le pas des porteurs. Elle trouvait que ça tanguait trop pour elle. A moins que ce ne fût le fait d'être enfermée dans un si petit espace ? Peut-être un mélange des deux.

-Yukino dépêche-toi !

Elle venait à peine de s'extirper de la chaise que sa sœur était déjà en train de sonner. Avec un soupir, elle rejoignit sa sœur aînée. Pour un peu, elle aurait trainé des pieds, comme une petite fille emmenée de force par sa mère chez une amie à elle pour le thé, dans une maison sans enfant où elle devait rester assise en silence pendant des heures. Et c'était bien ce qui risquait de l'attendre, d'où son manque d'enthousiasme.

Et ce fut comme elle s'y attendait. Mirajane les accueillit avec bonheur et son poignet entouré d'un ruban, les fit s'installer dans le petit salon pour le thé et très vite, Yukino se retrouva à devoir rester assise et à écouter. Elle avait oublié que Mirajane était principalement liée à Sorano tandis que Yukino se retrouvait à devoir rester avec Elfman et Lisanna qui l'incluaient dans leurs jeux habituels. Elle avait toujours été discrète.

Elle était en train de jouer avec un fil qui dépassait de son ourlet et qu'elle avait discrètement coupé quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Mirajane et Sorano s'interrompirent. Yukino tourna la tête tranquillement après avoir noté l'air scandalisé de sa sœur. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte était grand. Un véritable géant pour la plupart des gens. Torse nu, il arborait de nombreuses cicatrises et un tatouage noir sur chaque épaule. Sa peau hâlée laissait entendre qu'il avait souvent vécu ainsi dehors, comme en témoignaient ses muscles bien fournis. Ses épais cheveux blonds avec des pointes vertes étaient en bataille, seulement retenus par un bandeau noir et un petit bouc ornait son menton. Yukino étouffa un sourire. Pas étonnant que Sorano ait l'air si outrée !

-Je me disais bien que tu devais être là.

Il avait une voix grave et on sentait qu'il faisait un effort pour bien articuler. Il avait aussi une trace d'accent, un peu comme Rogue même si ce n'était pas le même. On le devinait surtout à son intonation. Et sans se soucier de Sorano, il vint déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Mirajane qui se laissa faire bien volontiers. Yukino laissa échapper un sursaut quand il se pencha et qu'elle vit son dos. Une immense cicatrice lui barrait le dos, vestige d'une ancienne blessure profonde. Sorano adressa un regard désespéré à sa cousine lorsqu'il se releva.

-Orga, je te présente mes cousines. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elles. Il eut un vague signe de tête pour acquiescer et les regarda un instant de ses yeux pâles, bras croisés. Voici Sorano et Yukino. Mes cousines, je vous présente mon mari, Orga.

-Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, répondit Yukino, vraiment heureuse.

Orga lui répondit avec un signe de tête et un vague sourire. Elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir en savoir plus sur ces pays étrangers dont les livres parlaient peu. Si seulement elle avait pu lui parler un peu. Mais c'était très mal vu de poser des questions personnelles à quelqu'un qui venait de vous être présentés. Et elle ne pouvait pas demander à parler seule avec lui, Sorano lui ferait une crise. Surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme et elle ne s'embêtait pas à le cacher. Ainsi était Sorano, si les gens ne lui plaisaient pas, elle campait sur ses positions.

D'ailleurs, Sorano répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensif qui pouvait autant être une formule de politesse qu'un reproche. Elle reçut un vague regard du nouvel arrivant. Mirajane regarda ses deux cousines, l'air pensive.

-Dis-moi Yukino, tu lis toujours autant ?

-Elle dévore tu veux dire, répondit Sorano avant même que sa cadette n'ouvre la bouche. On lui laisse un pavé et dans la soirée, elle l'a terminé. On ne sait plus quoi faire, elle lit _tout_ ce qui lui tombe sous la main.

Yukino lui adressa un regard blasé. Elle pouvait parler ! Elle était parfaitement capable de s'exprimer par elle-même ! Elle faisait partie de cette majorité bien portante qui n'avait aucun souci mental ou physique majeur. Merci bien !

-Orga. Mirajane se tourna vers son mari. Pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas à Yukino la bibliothèque ? Je crois qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir du neuf à se mettre sous la langue.

-Tu vas la laisser seule avec lui ! s'indigna Sorano.

-Je n'ai pas à manquer de confiance en mon mari, que ce soit chez nous ou à l'extérieur.

La réponse de Mirajane fusa, interdisant toute opposition. Sorano s'offusqua mais ne dit plus rien. Elle se contenta de rassembler autour d'elle sa dignité froissée. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Yukino au contraire manqua de sauter de joie. Sa cousine ne la connaissait que trop bien malgré toutes ces années sans la voir. Bien entendu qu'elle voulait quelque chose de neuf à lire ! Avait-il des livres de chez lui qu'elle pouvait lire ? Ecrits dans une langue qu'elle comprenait, bien entendu. Enfin, elle ne comprenait qu'une langue mais elle aurait bien voulu apprendre si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion.

Pour toute réponse, Orga haussa les épaules et après un regard à Yukino, il quitta la pièce. Elle hésita mais sortit à sa suite pour le rejoindre après un sourire étincelant à sa cousine. Il l'attendait dans le couloir et dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, il se remit en marche. Il avançait vite avec ses grandes jambes mais ralentit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle peinait quand même un peu à le suivre.

-L'a l'air commode ta sœur, marmonna-t-il.

Yukino se mit à sourire. Cette façon de parler semblait mieux lui convenir que celle qu'il utilisait devant sa sœur. Elle choisit de ne pas crier au scandale. Elle avait toujours trouvé que les gens qui ne fréquentaient pas les plus hauts cercles de la société avaient une façon de parler plus spontanée et plus fraiche. Elle aimait ça.

-Comme beaucoup de gens, elle aime quand les gens ressemblent à ce dont elle a l'habitude.

-Mais pas toi.

Sa réponse surprit Yukino qui manqua de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Il ne s'exprimait pas, il donnait une constatation. Ce n'était pas pareil. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ça. Mais ça lui plaisait, c'était rafraichissant.

-J'aime les récits d'aventure, avoua-t-elle en sentant malgré tout le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et les récits de voyage.

-Oh ça, j'peux t'en faire. Pas b'soin d'livres.

-Vous avez beaucoup voyagé ?

-J'tais marin.

La mer… Yukino adorait quand, pendant l'hiver, les nobles partaient au bord de la mer dans le sud du royaume, là où le climat était plus doux. Les embruns, le bruit des vagues, le chant des mouettes… Si elle avait pu, elle aurait adoré apprendre à nager même si les nobles ne nageaient jamais ailleurs que dans leurs baignoires. Alors les récits de voyage des marins…

-C'est vrai ?

Ce devait être fabuleux de voyager sur la mer et de voir au loin se dessiner une terre… Bien sûr, c'était dangereux, il y avait les tempêtes, les mutineries, le manque d'eau et de nourriture, les monstres… Est-ce que les monstres existaient vraiment ? Elle posa la question à son cousin par alliance qui lui demanda ce qu'elle entendait par « monstre. »

-Les serpents de mer.

-Oh ça… C'est d'la viande.

-Vous mangez les serpents de mer ?

-Faut pas gaspiller. Alors quand on les tue pour se défendre, on récupère la viande et l'r'ste. V'là la bibliothèque.

Il poussa une porte. Plusieurs étagères de livres étaient déjà en partie remplies. Un homme blond lisait dans un coin. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il portait un masque rouge qui entourait ses yeux. Comme c'était étrange…

-Tiens Orga, tu as trouvé de la compagnie.

-C'est la cousine d'Mirajane. J'lui montrais la bibliothèque. Yukino, v'là Rufus.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Rufus abandonna son livre pour se rapprocher des deux nouveaux arrivants. Il semblait vaguement irrité. Sans doute détestait-il qu'on le dérange pendant sa lecture. Yukino le comprenait, d'autant plus que l'on l'interrompait toujours dans les meilleurs moments.

-Décidément, dès que tu peux échapper à la politesse… Et d'un geste chargé de grâce, il lui prit la main et s'inclina devant Yukino dans un mouvement parfait. Demoiselle Yukino, je suis Rufus Lore. Et tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle avait entendu parler de lui. C'était le fils ainé d'une des plus anciennes familles nobles du royaume. Il avait été déshérité alors encore enfant pour une raison qui restait inconnue aujourd'hui encore. Son retour dans la nouvelle capitale ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses : Ou il avait un culot incroyable, ou il avait des amis vraiment très hauts placés, tout comme Orga. Mais qui ? Peu de monde pouvait être plus important que la famille Lore, même la famille royale restait prudente face à eux… Alors… Ce ne pouvaient être que les seigneurs dragons. Mais comment ?

De son côté, Rufus semblait très amusé. Une étincelle malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux. Yukino essaya de ne pas rougir mais sans succès. Que se passait-il exactement ? Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Il la scrutait, l'étudiait. Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes trop aimable.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'Orga lui montra les livres dont Mirajane parlait. Elle ne traina pas. Pour son plus grand bonheur, beaucoup lui étaient inconnus et la majorité étaient des récits d'aventure. Quoi de plus intéressant ?

-Je dois avouer que j'étais curieux de vous rencontrer, demoiselle Yukino, lança Rufus dans son dos.

Elle tourna la tête pour le voir se rapprocher du duo. Orga lui fit les gros yeux mais ça ne le découragea pas. Pour un peu, elle se serait sentie surveillée.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout, politesse obligeant.

-Oui.

Il s'interrompit pour aller chercher son livre. Elle le suivit du coin de l'œil jusqu' à la sortie où il s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. A quoi pouvait-il bien jouer ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois mais aucun n'avait jamais poussé le vice en l'appelant « demoiselle Yukino. » Surtout qu'il n'avait pas à l'appeler par son prénom ! De quel droit osait-il ? Certes, elle n'osait pas répondre comme elle aurait voulu le faire, trop timide mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

-En effet, un ami commun est très bavard à votre sujet.

Il tentait de la faire mordre à l'hameçon. Il voulait que la curiosité la force à lui demander qui. Ou même, ce qu'il pouvait dire, en bien ou en mal. Et bien sûr, il venait de piquer sa curiosité. La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il ne suffisait que de quelques mots et elle saurait. Mais non. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cela. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

-J'en suis heureuse.

Et elle lui tourna le dos. Orga éclata de rire en se tapant les cuisses tandis que la porte se fermait. Yukino soupira. Elle ne regrettait pas ce choix mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, savoir de qui il pouvait bien parler. Elle ne voyait pas qui.

-C'est la première fois qu'j'vois Rufus partir comm'ça.

Orga lui donna une claque dans le dos. Elle termina par terre, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il cessa de rire et la souleva comme si elle était une plume pour la remettre par terre. Il entreprit ensuite de l'aider à retirer la poussière de ses vêtements mais chacune de ses tapes, même retenue, manquait de la renvoyer au sol. Elle manqua de rire à son tour parce que c'était amusant de voir un géant essayer de ne pas casser une petite poupée fragile.

-Il doit êtr'vexé qu't'l'ais envoyé prom'ner. Ça lui apprendra ! Mais c'est vrai qu'Rogue n'arrêtait pas d'parler d'toi, m'm'hier soir.

Elle se retourna d'un coup et manqua de se prendre une claque.

-Rogue était ici ?

Son cousin par alliance se gratta la tête.

-J'sais même pas s'il est l'vé.

* * *

Oui, j'ai osé marier Mirajane à Orga. Et j'assume. Et oui, au prochain chapitre, vous allez voir Rogue.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	7. Chapter 7

Non. Vous ne rêvez pas. Il est deux heures du matin et je poste. Théoriquement, nous sommes dimanche. Donc voilà ! Vous vouliez voir les retrouvailles entre Rogue et Yukino, les voici ! Ah ! Et la semaine prochaine, je serais au Québec en train d'embêter Hudgi. Je viens de mettre le prochain chapitre sur le site pour pouvoir poster dimanche prochain mais si j'oublie... Toutes mes excuses parce que pendant ces dix jours, je ne pense pas emmener mon ordi. En essayant de ne pas me gourer entre les deux chapitres...

J'avais oublié la dernière fois, le chapitre précédent a été lu, corrigé et approuvé par Hudgi, tout comme celui-ci donc un double merci à elle !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

didie : pas choquée ? Ouf ! J'espère continuer comme ça ^^

Taraimperatrice : Si je l'ai fait. Oui, elle va beaucoup discuter avec Orga. Et non, on ne va pas voir Rogue passer torse nu. Mais ça aurait pu...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rogue était ici. Rogue Cheney était ici. Il avait passé la nuit ici, visiblement après avoir été se faire soigner. Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement. Rogue avait parlé d'elle à d'autres personnes. Son cœur se remit à battre, encore plus vite. Elle ne comprenait presque plus rien. Pourquoi était-il encore ici ? N'aurait-il pas dû rentrer chez lui ? Il risquait d'avoir des problèmes…

-T'veux l'voir ?

Elle hésita et se mit à rougir. _Oui_, aurait-elle aimé répondre. Elle voulait le voir, lui parler, comprendre ce qui s'était passé, qui était la femme qui l'avait accompagné ce fameux jour au bal… Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle n'en n'avait pas le droit. Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se prendre en main…

-Non. S'il dort encore, il doit être fatigué.

Après tout, il avait été blessé. Et puis, elle était là pour les livres, pas pour aller voir un homme. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça. Qu'elle se serve de son cousin par alliance pour voir des hommes. D'autant plus qu'elle l'aimait bien ce cousin, son franc-parler la mettait à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le lui dirait en face au lieu de le dire à tout le monde.

-Il t'aime bien. Sting aussi, mais just'd'puis qu't'as sauvé sa sœur.

Sa sœur ? Sting avait une sœur ? Vraiment ? Elle l'ignorait ? La seule personne qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aurait pu sauver était la jeune fille rousse au bal… Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Yuna ! C'est vrai qu'après réflexion, elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que lui…

-Yuna. Rousse, yeux bleus, p'tit'comm'ça…

Ils n'avaient pas la même définition de _petit_. Car la taille qu'il indiqua de la main correspondait à peu près à la taille de la jeune fille de la bibliothèque mais ce n'était pas _petit_. Pour Yukino, c'était une taille normale, habituelle pour une jeune fille de… Quel âge avait-elle ? Quinze, seize ans ?

-Je la connais que nous n'ayons pas été présentées.

Alors l'un des seigneurs dragons avait une sœur ? Etonnant. Peu de monde avait entendu parler de la famille des seigneurs dragons. Beaucoup pensaient qu'ils étaient seuls, enfant humain unique d'un dragon. Il devait très certainement y avoir des exceptions. Mais la véritable question était plutôt de savoir d'où ils venaient et comment les dragons les choisissaient.

Orga eut l'air pensif. Yukino se mit à feuilleter un livre, profondément curieuse. Un récit d'aventure… Apparemment, un homme avait voyagé pendant quelques temps auprès d'une tribu de nomades et en faisait le récit. Intéressant…

-C'la dit, l'voulait t'parler.

-Qui donc ? demanda Yukino en relevant vite fait le nez de sa lecture parce que c'était impoli autrement.

-Rogue.

De surprise, son livre lui glissa des mains. Elle s'empressa de le ramasser, bredouillant des excuses. En se relevant, elle se cogna contre la bibliothèque qui, heureusement, ne vacilla pas. Elle leva la tête vers son cousin, les yeux écarquillés. Rogue ? Rogue voulait lui parler ? Mais de quoi ?

-Il veut me parler ? A moi ?

Personne ne la cherchait pour lui parler. Quand sa mère disait qu'elle voulait la voir, elle désirait seulement la disputer pour diverses raisons. Sorano la cherchait elle-même pour lui montrer ou lui dire quelque chose. Quant à son père… Elle évitait de se retrouver seule avec lui, surtout quand il avait bu depuis qu'il avait remarqué l'évolution de sa gorge.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas. La seule personne qui sait c'qui s'pass'dans sa têt', c'est Sting. Encor' qu'y dit qu'y veut pas tout savoir.

Devait-elle se sentir rassurée par cette information ? Elle avait bien entendu parler de réactions étranges des seigneurs dragons qui avaient formulé l'ordre expresse de ne jamais saigner devant eux mais… Il n'allait quand même pas lui arracher la tête comme elle avait entendu les domestiques le dire ? C'était fou ce qu'on pouvait apprendre quand les domestiques ne faisaient pas attention à vous…

On toqua à la porte. Yukino tourna la tête et manqua de pousser un cri. Rogue était là. Il avait bien meilleur mine que la veille. Toutes les écorchures sur son visage avait disparu et il portait les habits sombres dans lesquels elle avait l'habitude de le voir en dehors des soirées et ses cheveux noirs étaient de nouveau détachés et ébouriffés. Elle rougit quand elle croisa son regard. Il la salua d'un signe de tête. Puis il se mit à discuter avec Orga dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de la même façon mais ils semblaient se comprendre. Yukino tenta de suivre l'échange, profondément intrigué et même émerveillée. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait une autre langue que la sienne, celle qu'elle entendait tous les jours depuis sa naissance. Aussi fut-elle triste que ce ne soit un échange que de quelques mots, sans doute des formalités ou quelque chose comme cela.

-Puis-je te parler quelques instants Yukino ?

Orga l'interrogea du regard et elle baissa la tête, rouge. Ça irait, supposa-t-elle. Cela ne durerait pas très longtemps, pas plus de quelques minutes, il ne lui ferait rien. Et puis, son cousin resterait derrière la porte, prêt à intervenir non ? Il ne laisserait pas un homme lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

-J's'rai à côté. Vous tuez pas, Mirajane aim'rait pas.

Et sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce. Yukino ferma les yeux quand la porte fut close. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à un homme dans une pièce. Qu'allait-il se passer ? _Comment_ cela allait-il se passer ?

-Yukino ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Elle n'avait pas entendu Rogue s'approcher. Elle recula d'instinct avant de se calmer. Elle serra cependant le livre qu'elle avait oublié de ranger contre elle, comme pour se rassurer, comme si elle tenait un talisman qui la protégerait de tout.

-Navré. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Orga… Enfin mon cousin me disait que vous vouliez me parler…

Il fronça les sourcils et elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de le vouvoyer alors qu'elle l'avait toujours tutoyé, conformément à sa demande dès leur première rencontre. Ne pas le voir pendant un moment… Enfin elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tutoyer les gens ! Il n'y avait que Sorano et ses cousins… Ou plutôt Mirajane parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore revue Lisanna et Elfman.

Elle vit la tristesse passer dans son regard rouge alors que son visage restait impassible. Tout au fond, derrière son apparente indifférence. Elle venait de lui faire de la peine. Elle ne voulait pas.

-Que tu voulais me parler, corrigea-t-elle en soupirant et en fermant les yeux un bref instant. Désolée c'est… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer grand-monde…

Soulagé. Sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, elle eut l'impression que le regard rouge s'éclaircissait. Elle se mit à sourire malgré elle, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en réponse.

-Tu… n'as pas répondu pas à mes lettres… Je t'ai fâchée. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a froissé, je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas intentionnel…

Comme Orga, ce n'était qu'une constatation, pas vraiment une supposition. Elle baissa la tête parce qu'elle venait de voir le retour de la tristesse dans son regard. Oui elle s'en souvenait. C'était… puéril. Elle rougit, très gênée. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle avait cru être tombée amoureuse de lui ? Après tout, il était beau, jeune, riche, noble, héroïque… Non vraiment, c'était ridicule, il allait se moquer d'elle.

-Non ce… C'est moi.

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle le vit dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait cessé de vouloir le voir, du jour au lendemain. Quelque chose, une sorte de flamme, passa dans ses yeux. Ce fut trop bref et inattendu pour qu'elle comprenne ce que c'était mais cela lui laissa une impression troublante. Comme si elle aurait dû savoir quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Rogue ?

-Quelqu'un t'a-t-il forcé à faire cela ?

Forcé ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Puis elle songea à ses parents qui n'avaient jamais pris la peine de lui payer des robes vraiment dignes de ce nom ou de lui offrir un bal, ou de faire une fête pour son anniversaire… Croyait-il qu'on la battait ? Qu'on la séquestrait ? _La seule personne qui sait c'qui s'pass'dans sa têt', c'est Sting._ Qu'avait-il entendu ? Qu'avait-il cru comprendre ?

-Donc tu as décidé de toi-même que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

-Non ! Enfin… en quelque sorte… Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

Elle se sentit désolée pour lui. Ce n'était pas clair et il devait se poser beaucoup de questions. Elle rougit, très gênée. Cette situation devenait très embarrassante.

-Oh Rogue, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou… Désolée.

-Tu as le droit de dire que tu ne m'apprécies pas. Je comprendrais tu sais… Et je ne me fâcherai pas. Nous avons tous nos affinités.

Justement, elle se sentait trop d'affinités avec lui pour continuer ainsi. Après tout, une jeune fille ne pouvait pas devenir trop intime avec un homme, surtout quand elle n'était pas fiancée avec… Déjà que comme ça… Ce n'était pas convenable. Quelques minutes, seule avec un homme, pouvaient suffire pour organiser un rendez-vous clandestin dans lequel elle se déshonorait.

-Non je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir, je t'assure. C'est moi… Je…Enfin je suis désolée…

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus maintenant.

Elle serra le livre contre elle, angoissée. Il était au-dessus des lois pratiquement. S'il lui réclamait de s'allonger nue par terre, elle aurait été obligée d'obéir. D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un abus dont Rogue semblait capable mais elle avait du mal à voir d'un point de vue rationnel pourquoi il était si… généreux avec elle. Par contre, dès qu'elle cessait d'écouter la voix de la raison, une petite voix timide lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas vraiment indifférent… Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Les nobles ne connaissaient pas l'amour, l'argent passait en premier. Est-ce que les dragons pouvaient s'éprendre des princesses ? En général, ils les mangeaient ou réclamaient une rançon… Ils ne tombaient pas amoureux. Jamais.

-Accepterais-tu de me tenir compagnie à une fête ?

Ah. On y était. La véritable raison de sa présence. Il lui accorda un bref regard pour juger de sa réaction. Elle hésita un instant, rougissante. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? On ne refusait pas ce genre de faveurs à un puissant. Elle le savait très bien même si elle n'en n'avait jamais fait l'expérience.

-Je suppose… Si mes parents sont d'accord, je vous accompagnerai.

-Yukino.

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Comment faisait-il pour bouger de manière aussi silencieuse ? Elle allait finir par avoir vraiment peur et cela entrainerait une réaction violente de sa part. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand il posa sa main sur sa joue. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée comme cela. Personne n'avait jamais eu un geste aussi doux.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Elle sentit un pauvre sourire lui échapper tandis qu'elle se rappelait de ses lectures où les princesses naïves se fiaient à une simple parole. La réalité était tellement plus cruelle. Oh oui, elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui disait son cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'il en étouffait la voix de la raison. Malgré elle, elle posa ses yeux sur ses lèvres en se demandant ce que c'était que de se faire embrasser. Selon les livres, peu de choses étaient plus plaisantes. Cependant, elle doutait de jamais le savoir dans la réalité.

La main de Rogue glissa sous son menton pour lui faire relever un peu plus le regard. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, peu habituée à regarder les gens aussi franchement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de vraiment regarder les gens en face lorsqu'ils lui parlaient, elle gardait plutôt la tête baissée et ne répondait pas.

-Si quelqu'un te cherche querelle ou souhaite t'humilier, dis-le-moi et je le ferais cesser. Entendu ?

-Pourquoi ?

La question lui échappa et elle rougit. Il lâcha son menton, visiblement surpris de la question. C'était étrange de se dire que même sans que son visage laisse passer quelque chose, on pouvait presque suivre ses pensées en le regardant dans les yeux. Cela devait lui poser des problèmes car si peu osaient fixer ses prunelles à la couleur du sang, il était malgré tout facile de savoir s'il était sincère ou non…

-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. C'était indiscret. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix et elle allait se couvrir de ridicule. Elle aurait dû laisser Sorano seule avec Mirajane et rester dans son lit à jouer la malade. Elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé ce prétexte pour échapper aux rares sorties obligatoires, peut-être que sa sœur se serait laissée convaincre ? Au moins, elle n'aurait pas revu Rogue…

-Pourquoi tant d'attentions ? précisa-t-elle malgré tout. Je n'ai rien… Ni fortune, ni amis, ni influence. Je ne suis pas une personne intéressante. Je n'ai jamais attiré l'attention, mis à part quand je me montre maladroite. Je ne suis pas celle qui a des histoires fabuleuses à raconter ou des potins incroyables… Je ne joue pas d'un instrument, je ne chante pas… Je n'ai aucun talent. Alors pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup, une personne influente me remarquerait ? Pourquoi un seigneur dragon qui est au-dessus des lois se montrerait-il si gentil ?

Elle reprit son souffle en tremblant. Ça y est. Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait dit ce qui la torturait. Elle aurait peut-être la réponse qu'elle redoutait mais quelle importance ? Au moins, elle saurait. Elle saurait qu'elle avait tort de rêver en pensé à lui et que si elle le trouvait beau, elle n'avait pas à espérer qu'il la remarque.

-Alors pour toi, je cherche juste à t'abuser parce que tu es une proie facile ?

Il eut un sourire triste. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes perler. Oh non non non ! Elle était suffisamment ridicule comme cela. Elle n'allait pas en plus se mettre à pleurer. Et pourtant, une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle sentit Rogue l'écraser avec son pouce.

-Ne pleure pas. Je n'aime pas te voir soucieuse. Je comprends que tu te méfies de moi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Là…

Elle allait être honnête, décida-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Comme ça, le jour où elle serait vieille fille, elle pourrait repenser à cela en soupirant avec peut-être un peu de nostalgie mais au moins, le doute ne la torturerait pas. Elle serait peut-être même fière d'avoir été honnête.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est trop… inespéré. Je ne suis rien ici, même les domestiques sont plus importants que moi. Ce serait… comme dans un livre. Et les livres, ce n'est pas la réalité. C'est ridicule n'est-ce…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle rougit. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à parler ? Et qu'était-ce que cette lueur amusée dansant dans ses prunelles rouges ?

-Mais toutes les histoires ont une parcelle de vérité. Il retira son doigt de ses lèvres. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à ton égard. S'il le faut, je le jurerai devant les dieux. Le veux-tu ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Non, elle le croyait. Il ne promettait pas monts et merveilles, il ne s'engageait pas sans raison. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il disait « les dieux. » A Fiore, on ne croyait qu'en un dieu, unique et tout puissant. Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas le même système de croyances qu'ici. Avait-il la même définition de l'honneur ? Des lois ?

-Accompagne-moi à la fête. Personne ne te blessera, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou mental, j'y veillerai. Tu verras. Et je pense que tu comprendras. Viendras-tu ?

-Je viendrais.

Il lui sourit. Et il tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Il s'arrêta à la porte, lui lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule et sortit. Orga prit sa place dans la pièce.

-Ça va ?

Elle s'assit sur une échelle qui permettait d'atteindre les rayons les plus hauts sans se soucier de tacher sa robe. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Elle devait s'asseoir avant de tomber. Elle serrait encore contre elle le livre qu'elle n'avait pas rangé, comme une femme sur le point de se noyer s'accrochait à un rocher ou à une planche de bois. Si elle lâchait, elle mourrait.

-Ce fut intense. Mais je vais bien. Cousin, est-ce que vous…

-Arrêt'd'm'vouvoyer, on est d'la mêm'famille m'int'nant.

De la famille. Elle n'avait jamais eu que Sorano. Maintenant, elle avait sa cousine Mirajane et le mari de cette dernière. Ce n'était pas si mal non ? Trois personnes de sa famille si on oubliait ses parents qui se seraient volontiers débarrassés d'elle s'ils l'avaient pu.

-Est-ce que tu connais beaucoup Rogue ?

-On est arrivés d'c'vous app'lez l'Est en mêm'temps. J'suis pas son meilleur ami, c'est Sting. Mais J'suis un bon ami à lui, oui.

-Il m'a invité à une fête.

-Il m'a parlé d'une f't'. Truc de dragon. Mais Yuna y va. Si Yuna y va, t'as pas à avoir peur. Sting laisserait jamais sa sœur s'm'ttre en danger.

Il lui avait dit de toute façon qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et elle avait choisi de lui faire confiance là-dessus. Oh ! Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu demander par rapport à cette conversation ! Notamment du point de vue religieux, elle ne savait rien de la religion à l'Est ! A quoi pouvaient ressembler les croyances de gens obligés de se battre pour survivre ? Elle n'avait même pas l'ébauche d'une réponse ! Ce n'était pas juste !

-Je peux te poser une question cousin ?

-Laquelle ?

-D'où viens-tu ? A l'Est ?

Il lui désigna une carte accrochée à un mur. On aurait dit une carte du continent, sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus détaillée, montrant notamment quelques terres par-delà les mers. Elle poussa un cri de joie. Une carte ! Une vraie carte qui ne se bornait pas aux frontières de Fiore ! Elle nota d'ailleurs que les quelques frontières que l'on mettait pour les pays voisins ne correspondaient pas vraiment. Certains traits pour les frontières ne se ressemblaient pas, comme s'il existait différents types de frontières.

-J'suis né là.

Orga lui montra du doigt le sommet d'un pays au Nord. Elle ne pouvait pas lire les caractères sur la carte mais c'était un pays que l'on nommait _Seven_ à Fiore.

-Là où'y fait vraiment froid. T'll'ment qu'la mer gèl'l'hiver.

-La mer peut donc vraiment geler ?

Elle avait entendu parler de ce phénomène sans jamais le voir. Mais les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit, les vagues immobiles, le soleil sur la glace, la puissance retenue… Oh oui, rien que cela la faisait rêver.

-Pour sûr. On est mêm'obligé d'creuser dans la glace pour pêcher. Bon tu prends c'livr'ou t' continues d'l'regarder ? Tu pourras 'rv'nir lire ses copains t'sais ?

Elle venait de trouver son paradis. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres nouveaux à lire, deux cousins agréables… Peut-être qu'elle pouvait reprendre foi en la vie ?

* * *

Voilà donc Yukino invitée à une fête. Mais quel genre de fête ? On se le demande... A dimanche j'espère !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici la suite ! Toute une aventure, des têtes vont tomber. Le réseau merde donc quand j'ai voulu enregistrer le chapitre avec ma réponse aux reviews il a affiché un message d'erreur et je dois donc tout recommencer... En plus c'est un clavier qwerty et comme j'ai l'habitude de l'azerty je tape "normalement" et les lettres sont décalées... Ça plus le décalage horaire et le fait que j'ai mes règles... Ma vie est cool ne trouvez-vous pas ? Ah ! Et toutes mes excuses pour le retard.

Ce chapitre a été lu, corrigé et approuvé par Hudgi, merci à elle. Dites-lui aussi merci parc que c'est elle qui m'a dit de poster... Et merci de m'accueillir au pays de la neige !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Oreo1999 : merci ^^ Oui, on n'en trouve pas assez. Par contre, du NaLu on en a trop... C'est pas juste !

HalfSoul : maintenant tu t'es rattrapée ! Ah j'aime trop mes OCs pour les laisser de côté ^^ Contente que ce couple te plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien de convenable à te mettre ?

Yukino étouffa un soupir. Lorsque sa mère avait débarqué après avoir appris par Sorano qu'elle était invitée à une fête par Rogue, elle avait reçu l'invitation écrite ce matin, elle avait laissé tomber sa lecture alors que les marins venaient d'accoster sur une terre méconnue. Encore une fois, elle devait arrêter de lire au moment le plus excitant et elle passerait son temps à être rongée par l'envie de savoir. En attendant, elle s'était installée dos à sa fenêtre et se faisait chauffer le dos par un timide rayon de soleil en attendant que sa mère arrête de tout mettre en désordre.

-Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit en rentrant ?

Elle se contenta de sourire dans le dos de sa génitrice. Oh elle avait bien essayé de le dire mais dès qu'elle s'était approchée, sa mère lui avait demandé si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de la déranger. Mais cette réflexion, elle la garda pour elle. De toute façon, sa mère vidait de nouveau sa penderie en jetant ce qui ne lui plaisait pas par terre, pour la plus grande horreur d'une servante.

-Trois jours ! Nous avons trois jours pour te trouver une robe digne de ce nom. As-tu idée de ce que tu vas encore nous coûter ? Aucune couturière ne pourra te faire une véritable robe pour une telle fête en trois jours !

Elle s'arrêta, contempla la robe que Sorano lui avait offerte et l'envoya au sol. Puis sans se soucier de piétiner le tissu étalé par terre, elle abandonna la robe par terre, sans doute pour faire subir un sort similaire à la garde-robe de Sorano. Yukino étouffa un soupir et quitta sa place confortable. Elle entreprit d'aider la servante à ramasser les robes, défroissant les tissus quand il le fallait pour les ranger. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu de camériste chargée de l'aider à s'habiller. Elle arrivait même à lacet son corset toute seule, même si elle aurait gagné du temps avec un peu d'aide. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle était heureuse de garder ses cheveux assez courts. Au moins n'avait-elle pas à les coiffer longuement le matin.

-Quelle vieille peau, siffla entre ses dents la domestique en contemplant les dégâts fait sur une robe.

En marchant dessus, sa mère avait détruit tous les faux plis de la robe. C'était dommage, Yukino aimait beaucoup cette robe, elle était parfaite pour les bals. Elle aussi trouvait que c'était exagéré comme réflexion. Même une bonne couturière aurait eu du mal à rattraper cela. On avait encore du mal avec les faux plis.

Yukino ramassa une épaisse robe pelucheuse et la remit à sa place, au fond de l'armoire. C'était un « admirateur secret » qui lui avait offert ceci mais elle soupçonnait plus une mauvaise farce. Mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Elle récupéra une robe blanche avec des lacets argentés dans le dos qu'elle avait pensé mettre pour la fête mais sa simplicité n'avait pas plu à sa mère. Qu'y pouvait-elle si elle n'avait jamais eu une garde-robe fidèle à la mode ? Elle la lissa de la main avant de la suspendre de nouveau.

-Madame est folle, poursuivit la domestique en contemplant une robe qui s'était déchirée. Personne n'arrive à savoir ce qu'elle veut.

-Je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même, répondit Yukino du tac au tac en essayant d'arranger la robe qu'elle avait choisi.

Elle tourna la tête avec étonnement vers la servante qui s'était mise à rire. Pas un franc éclat de rire mais un petit, spontané et qui approuvait. Quelqu'un la soutenait ? Surprise, elle se tourna vers la domestique. Elles échangèrent un sourire malgré elles et malgré leur différence de position. Oui, il était possible que madame ne sache pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait…

-Yukino chérie !

Ah, Sorano était de retour. Yukino termina de ranger les robes éparpillées un peu partout avant que sa sœur n'entre à toute vitesse dans la chambre de sa sœur, Mirajane sur les talons. Sa cousine avait un paquet dans les mains et portait encore son ruban usé au poignet. Elles avaient toutes les deux des sourires conspiratrices. Oh oh… Mauvais signe ! La dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait ça, Lisanna, Elfman et elle-même avaient fini enfermés dans la cave parce qu'elles les avaient défiés d'aller dedans malgré les histoires de monstres qu'elles racontaient. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Te voilà ! Mirajane a quelque chose pour toi !

Avec des gestes très cérémonieux, leur cousine entreprit de défaire son paquet. Elle en tira une robe pas encore terminée d'un vert très pâle. La lumière accrocha le vêtement d'une manière ensorcelante. Yukino écarquilla les yeux. Cette matière… Elle l'avait déjà vu mais n'en n'avait jamais porté parce que cela coutait horriblement cher. Pourquoi lui montrait-on… Elle poussa un cri en comprenant.

-Ce… C'est pour… moi ?

-Non c'est pour Midnight ! Il va être beau comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Mais bien sûr que c'est pour toi ! Enfin Yukino ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser aller à une fête avec les personnes les plus importantes et riches du Royaume avec une de tes robes ?

-Mais… J'aime beaucoup mes robes. Et cette robe…

-Tut tut tut. C'est _cette_ robe qu'il te faut. Fais-moi confiance ! Qui est mariée ici ?

C'était bas ça. Oui bien sûr que Sorano était mariée. Elle avait des amis, une belle dot, des bals pour son anniversaire… On avait fait des _frais_ pour elle. Et puis elle était jolie, drôle, intéressante… Et puis elle n'était pas timide, _elle_. Yukino aurait peut-être pu avoir de la conversation si la timidité n'avait pas paralysé sa langue à chaque fois…

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, rétorqua-t-elle à sa sœur en croisant les bras, comme une enfant qui se mettait à bouder.

Elle reçut un regard noir de Sorano qui lui fit peur. Mirajane se mit à sourire, complaisante.

-Alors là non. Non ! Je m'y oppose ! Tu te plais peut-être dans tes livres mais j'aimerai beaucoup être tata ! Des petits neveux et nièces qui courent partout…

Yukino sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Il était tellement évident pour elle qu'elle allait terminer vieille fille qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Notamment sa sœur… Alors elle n'était pas la seule à rêver de voir sa sœur devenir mère ?

-Mais je n'ai aucun prétendant !

Sorano se mit à rire. Un véritable éclat de rire, joyeux, vif, spontané... Yukino avait toujours envié sa sœur de rire de la sorte. Elle n'osait pas faire de bruit. Et puis… Qu'avait-elle dit de drôle ?

-Toi tu n'as jamais vu le seigneur dragon Cheney te regarder ! Il n'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs… Et tu n'as pas vu les bouquets de fleurs et tout ce qu'il t'envoyait…

-Il lui a envoyé des fleurs ? demanda Mirajane qui n'était pas au courant.

-De si gros bouquets que les livreurs disparaissaient derrière !

Elle était là. Mais personne ne la voyait. Oh ! Sorano ne le faisait pas exprès mais Yukino s'était tellement souvent réfugiée derrière elle… Alors elle le faisait spontanément, sans réfléchir, sans être méchante. Mais c'était ancré en elle et Yukino n'avait pas l'intention de faire changer les choses parce qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elles changeraient.

-Allez ! Il faut que tu essayes cette robe ! Nous allons faire en sorte que tu sois tellement belle que tu feras chavirer tous les cœurs ! Et tu regretteras le temps où tu étais tranquille, sans aucun homme pour te tourner autour !

Malgré ses protestations, elle n'était pas une poupée, Yukino fut obligée d'essayer la robe que Mirajane avait amenée. Elle n'était pas parfaite, pour sûr. Il restait encore le bas de la robe à terminer et certains points à revoir, notamment la poitrine. Les deux complices envoyèrent la servante chercher de quoi coudre et se mirent au travail. Ce fut très difficile pour Yukino. Elle devait rester debout sur un tabouret sans bouger et plusieurs aiguilles piquèrent sa peau à de nombreuses occasions. Pour elle qui se contentait en général d'attendre que l'on adapte une robe déjà prête à sa taille, c'était très long. Surtout que sa sœur et sa cousine travaillaient un peu plus lentement qu'une vraie couturière. Elles ne voulaient pas perdre de temps en allant en chercher une.

-La soie vient de l'Est, expliquait Mirajane tout en travaillant. Je voulais la faire pour Lisanna mais vu qu'elle risque de se marier bientôt et que je ne la verrais sans doute pas avant qu'elle soit mariée, elle ne pourra pas la porter. Tu as de la chance, vous faites pratiquement la même taille !

Oui, c'était fabuleux… Yukino étouffa un soupir. Même Lisanna avait un peu plus de poitrine qu'elle. C'était déprimant. Certes, le vert pâle lui plaisait beaucoup et le tissu était doux sur sa peau mais elle avait l'impression qu'on allait la confondre avec une poupée et elle détestait ça. Ce n'était pas son genre de se pomponner pendant des heures ou d'essayer toutes les robes de son armoire. Alors mettre une robe neuve…

-De l'Est ? Sorano arrêta un instant de piquer sa sœur. Ça a dû te couter une fortune ! Tu as vu sa finesse ?

-Oh non ! Orga l'a ramenée d'un voyage. C'est beau n'est-ce ? Beaucoup de gens auraient du mal à croire que l'on peut faire de si belles choses là-bas…

Qu'allait-on croire ? Qu'elle voulait séduire Rogue ? Ce n'était pas vrai, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le séduire. Alors pourquoi perdre du temps ? Pourquoi gaspiller de l'argent ? Oh certes, ce serait une robe qu'elle pourrait remettre mais elle était très gênée que l'on donne tout ce mal pour pas grand-chose. Juste pour une fête certainement sans suite. Après tout, elle n'était pas le genre de femmes que les hommes rêvaient d'avoir à leurs côtés.

-Si tu déchires cette robe, je te tue Yukino.

Au moins Sorano était claire. Peut-être pour appuyer ses paroles, elle la piqua à la jambe. A moins que ce ne soit un accident comme toutes les autres fois. Mais peut-être à cause de cette remarque assez méchante, Yukino décida de laisser tomber la patience. Elle descendit du tabouret sans se soucier des cris de protestations de sa sœur et de sa cousine.

-Ça suffit ! Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à la prendre. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé cette robe ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider à me préparer pour cette fête !

-Arrête de faire l'enfant gâtée Yukino !

-De nous deux, l'enfant gâtée c'est toi ! C'est toi qui as toujours eu les belles robes, les bals et les regards ! Pas moi ! Comment veux-tu que je plaise alors que c'est toujours toi qui es mise en avant ? Je ne me marierai pas parce que je n'aurai jamais de prétendant parce que je n'ai rien.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu en as un ! Et en plus, il est haut placé ! Tu imagines un peu si tu…

-Je ne veux pas me marier. Arrête !

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi sa sœur ne comprenait-elle pas ?

-Arrête de me mettre des idées dans la tête. Je sais que je ne me marierai jamais alors… Je ne veux pas d'illusions. C'est plus facile comme ça, c'est plus simple. Je ne veux pas pleurer toute ma vie parce que je serais toujours célibataire.

Sorano resta figée sur place. Ce fut Mirajane qui vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la serra dans ses bras sans se soucier des épingles pour tenir le tissu en place. Yukino se mit à pleurer. Elle aurait voulu se rouler en boule dans un coin ou prendre un livre pour oublier la réalité et mettre de côté le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'histoire d'amour, de mariage ou d'enfants. Les seules choses que la société pouvait offrir aux femmes lui étaient refusées.

-Allons, ne perd pas espoir. L'amour arrive toujours quand on cesse de l'attendre. Fais-moi confiance. Personne ne te demande de l'épouser. Et tu es très jolie toi aussi. C'est juste que tu n'en n'as pas encore conscience. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un gentil mari.

-Merci Mirajane…

Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Comment un homme pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'elle ? Qu'avait-elle qui méritait qu'on la remarque elle et pas une autre ? Elle n'avait rien physiquement parlant et pour ce qui était de son esprit… Elle ne parlait jamais. Trop timide pour oser s'exprimer. De toute façon, combien de femmes se mariaient par amour ? Les intérêts primaient. Tous les fiancés ne se connaissaient pas forcément avant de s'épouser. Combien de femmes hésitaient au moment de dire « oui » ?

-Allez, maintenant nous allons finir cette robe et te montrer que toi aussi tu as tes chances.

Sorano évita de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Elles se remirent au travail, au plus grand malheur de Yukino. Elle aurait voulu bouger, reprendre sa lecture… Elle soupira profondément. Elle avait oublié le moment où elle avait tenu compagnie à sa sœur pour faire sa robe de mariée avec ses très nombreux ajustements. Ça avait duré des jours. Et Sorano mis tellement de cœur à ce que ce soit parfait qu'elle ne lâcha pas sa sœur durant les trois jours qui la séparaient de la fête. Elle la réveillait tôt pour vérifier ses manières, s'assurait qu'elle marchait bien la tête haute… Elle lui apprit aussi à se sortir de situations délicates avec tact et le gendre de comportements qui permettait de faire comprendre que l'on était intéressée ou non. Puis Mirajane arrivait et elles continuaient leurs retouches. Yukino finit par prendre l'habitude de lire pendant qu'elles cousaient, au moins pour l'occuper. Et quand elle demanda à sa sœur pourquoi elle faisait tout cela, la réponse de Sorano la laissa songeuse :

-Le meilleur moyen de lutter contre la maladresse c'est de te faire tout travailler.

Mais elle ne lui apprit pourtant pas à danser. Les quelques leçons de danse de Yukino avaient été une catastrophe, elle avait donc laissé tomber cette idée. Elle ne cessait de marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire, s'excusait, rougissait, marchait encore et perdait le rythme. C'était affreux. Alors Sorano lui avait appris à décliner poliment les invitations.

-Au pire, dis que tu es blessée à la cheville. Ou blesse-toi vraiment à la cheville ! Mais ne danse pas !

Sorano tenta de rajouter des plumes à sa robe mais Yukino refusa catégoriquement. Les plumes étaient mieux sur les oiseaux qui chantaient dans le ciel que sur des vêtements que l'on ne remettrait peut-être jamais. Et oui, elle se moquait bien que ce soit à la mode ou pas. Alors, Sorano lui trouva une dentelle fine, presque aérienne pour border joliment son décolleté. Cette fois, c'était sûr, Yukino n'allait plus oser respirer de peur de déchirer ce décolleté.

Elle fut enfin prête pour la fête. Et c'était vrai que la robe lui allait bien. Elle tombait simplement, n'était pas très ample et un peu près du corps. La mode n'était plus vraiment aux robes trop larges malgré les larges avenues pour les dragons mais plutôt à celles simples, plus pratiques. Mais seules les chemises de corps étaient aussi serrées au corps. C'était très audacieux et il n'y avait que Sorano pour oser faire porter ce genre de robes.

Yukino ne chercha pas à protester. Sorano avait trop mis de cœur dans ce vêtement pour se plaindre. Et puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait bouger assez facilement comme cela. Elle se sentait libre. C'était parfait. Elle ne marcherait pas sur son ourlet et ne s'emmêlerait pas dans tous ces vêtements

Et pourtant, le matin de la fête, elle se réveilla effroyablement nerveuse. Tellement qu'elle fit plusieurs bêtises, allant même jusqu'à renverser sa tasse de thé en voulant faire ses tartines. Elle souffla, essayant de se calmer et termina son petit-déjeuner. L'idée de déchirer sa robe par maladresse en voulant l'enfiler se mit à la tracasser. Elle était sur le point de piquer une crise de nerf ou d'aller se réfugier dans un livre, quitte à perdre la notion du temps et à louper la fête quand elle recroisa la servante qu'elle avait aidé à ramasser les robes jetées par sa mère. Sorano avait d'ailleurs hurlé quand elle avait découvert l'état de sa penderie à cause de tout cela.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Comme l'invitation précisait qu'elle était invitée _seule_, elle n'avait pas de chaperon, ce qui était inconvenable. De fait, tout le monde était sorti pour vaquer à d'autres occupations. Elle était seule jusqu'à son départ pour la fête. Personne ne viendrait l'aider si elle avait un problème même si théoriquement, elle devait quand même jouer le rôle de maitresse de maison. Mais les domestiques connaissaient leur travail, ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on les surveille.

-En fait, je me demandais… Est-ce que mademoiselle veut de l'aide pour s'apprêter ? C'est que… mademoiselle n'a pas de camériste alors je me suis dit qu'elle apprécierait peut-être un peu d'aide…

Elle était trop nerveuse pour mettre sa robe seule. Elle n'allait même pas réussir à mettre son corset et à l'attacher sans faire de nœuds, ce qui lui ferait perdre et son calme, et son temps. Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute façon ? La soie était assez solide, mis à part avec la poisse de Yukino, on ne pouvait pas vraiment la déchirer par maladresse.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà aidé quelqu'un à s'habiller ?

-Pas une dame non. Mais j'aide mes frères et sœur à s'habiller et comme ils bougent beaucoup, ce n'est pas facile.

-Je suppose qu'à nous deux, nous arriverons bien à faire quelque chose. Viens m'aider.

Elle ne regretta pas cette aide. Célia, comme s'appelait la domestique, apprenait vite et était douée de ses mains. Elle serra correctement le corset et se mit à sourire quand Yukino lui demanda de ne pas serrer au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle ne tenait pas à s'évanouir.

-C'est doux ! Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle robe. On pourrait dormir dedans !

Yukino s'admira dans le miroir. Oui, ce vert lui allait bien. Il la changeait du blanc qu'elle portait d'habitude parce que les autres couleurs rendaient mal à cause de ses cheveux. Cela dit, c'était surtout parce que les robes de Sorano étaient très rarement d'une autre couleur que le blanc que Yukino portait cette couleur.

-Est-ce que je peux poser une question à mademoiselle ? demanda Célia tandis qu'elle faisait s'asseoir Yukino pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire de ses cheveux.

-Je t'en prie.

-Pourquoi mademoiselle n'a personne à son service pour l'aider à se préparer ?

-Pour les frais sans doute. Et parce que je me débrouille toute seule.

Célia se mit à tresser une mèche de cheveux de Yukino, la faisant passer au-dessus du front de Yukino avant de maintenir la tresse en place par une seule barrette. C'était pratique, songea la jeune fille. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle pourrait garder ses cheveux détachés sans qu'ils ne lui tombent dans les yeux.

-Mais si je devais avoir une camériste, je crois que je te choisirais. Merci Célia.

Maintenant, elle pouvait affronter les dragons. Et il était temps, son escorte arrivait. Pas de Rogue pour venir à sa rencontre mais une escorte à cheval, véritable luxe par ici. Yukino étouffa un soupir en montant sur la monture qu'on lui avait choisi. Donc au lieu de devenir malade à cause de la chaise à porteurs, elle allait tomber par terre, peut-être se blesser et certainement déchirer sa robe. Sorano allait pouvoir mettre à exécution sa menace. Merveilleux non ?

Cependant, elle devait être mauvaise langue car elle ne vida pas les étriers. Elle ne vit pas de dragon fou et affamé, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle se retrouva donc entière devant chez Rogue qui devait l'accompagner à la fête. Elle descendit de cheval en se demandant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, elle entendait des gens courir. S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Elle toqua avec appréhension.

-J'y vais !

-Mademoiselle Yuna !

Et de fait, ce ne fut pas une domestique qui lui ouvrit mais Yuna elle-même.

* * *

Nous voici donc littéralement dans l'antre du dragon... Attachez vos ceintures et à la semaine prochaine !

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
